y ¿porque no?
by matsuri90fa
Summary: porque no podemos estar juntos, es porque no es correcto o es porque solo temes lo que piensen de nosotros, yo estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa por ti y ¿tu lo harías por mi?
1. Chapter 1

Y ¿porque no?

Nota: si es una pareja muy muy extraña, creo que el titulo lo dice todo y si no les gustan las pareja rara que hacen aquí, esta pareja surgió literalmente de una apuesta entre mis amigos y yo, aposte que no le podía ganar a un challenger con evelynn, y gane T_T por que el otro se puso a illaoi y paso lo que paso (muchas Q) era wukong x tristana o era kindred (oveja) x garen, y escogí la primera porque … bueno no se realmente, disfruten el capítulo.

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

-o-

Aviso: tristana dirigirse a la sala de invocación 12

"(Suspiro) ¿Qué no duermen los invocadores?"- pensó la pequeña yordle mientras caminaba con pesadez hacia la sala que le correspondía-"son más de las diez de la noche y aún no he podido ni siquiera descansar unos miserables 5 minutos, como detesto la semana gratis"- apresurando su marcha.

La pequeña bombardera recorría a paso veloz los pasillos casi desiertos debido a la hora de la academia de guerra, desde algunos puntos pudo ver a otros campeones que rondaban los pasillos, como leblanc que parecía estar apresurada por algún motivo "pobre" o evelynn que hablaba tranquilamente con ezreal "eso no se ve todos los días", cuando finalmente llego a su destino pudo ver a sus aliados haciendo básicamente nada, wukong, soraka, kindred y la nueva campeona illaoi, cada uno literalmente sentados en sus círculos arcanos correspondientes.

Tr-em ¿en qué línea van?-

Wu- he bueno creo ¿top?- con su sonrisa habitual

Kin- creo que jungla- mirando fijamente a la pequeña yordle

So- bueno soy el soporte- mirando a otro punto de la sala

Il- voy mid criatura insignificante- sonriéndole socarronamente a la artillera

Tr- ¿ok? Y comenzamos o que pasa- dirigiéndose a su lugar "hay muchos creo aquí"

Wu- cuando el otro equipo termine de organizarse-

Se sentó en el suelo al igual que los demás para esperar finalmente la batalla próxima, miro con detenimiento a cada campeón, todos al igual que ella parecían muy cansados "los invocadores no dan cuartel últimamente" bueno excepto los cazadores eternos, que técnicamente ellos son una entidad más que un ser vivo.

Tr- "¿Cuánto se demoraran?"- (suspiro)

Kin (oveja)- poco pequeña yordle-

Tr- ¿qué? - sin entender el comentario de la oveja

Kin (oveja)- que tardaran muy poco de hecho menos de treinta segundos-

Tr- emm… acaso lees mentes- "hay por todos lo bueno de este mundo" dijo y pensó nerviosa

Ki (lobo)- no lo hace pero parec- una luz que envolvió a los cinco interrumpió al cazador- vez ovejita siempre tiene razón, ¡comienza la cacería!- vitoreaba emocionado el lobo de apariencia etérea.

Tr- al fin – dijo por lo bajo la artillera, lo que paso desapercibido para casi todos los campeones excepto uno. Cuando la luz los envolvió por completo solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que aparecieran en la vieja cicatriz de cristal, no se hizo esperar la expresión de enfado de la yordle y la risa de los otros campeones "ni siquiera es un combate oficial" ignorando completamente la broma de sus compañeros.

Bienvenidos a la cicatriz de cristal

Il- por cierto ¿Qué campo es este?- con una ceja alzada y mirando a su alrededor

So- es la cicatriz de cristal, bueno en él, dos equipos de cinco campeones compiten para capturar y defender una serie de puntos de control. El equipo que tenga la mayoría de estos puntos irá dañando poco a poco el nexo del equipo rival, lo cual nos acercará más victoria lo único malo es que ni los invocadores ni los campeones ganas experiencia ni puntos de influencia-

Tanto la sacerdotisa como los cazadores se quedaron viendo fijamente a la sanadora por unos pocos segundos - es un campo inútil – finalmente sentenciaron ambos con un deje de molestia en su voz, a pesar de los intentos de la hija de las estrellas de convencer a los campeones de que no era un campo inútil la sacerdotisa y los cazadores eternos seguían opinando lo mismo, un poco más apartados del grupo wukong y tristana veían divertidos la escena mientras esperaban el inicio del "combate".

Wu- al fin veo una sonrisa – captando la atención de la yordle – deberías enfocarte en tu daño y velocidad de ataque, mientras yo mi poder de habilidad y velocidad de movimiento así podremos defender y hacer emboscadas con mayor facilidad-

Tr- buena idea- analizando – está bien lo haremos a si -

Wu- de hecho repetí lo que me dijo mi invocador – admitió con un poco de vergüenza

Tr- jajaja no te preocupes al menos lo mencionaste – "30 segundo para el combate" se oyó resonar por todo el campo – bueno casi inicia comencemos por el cementerio y aguardemos cerca para hacer una emboscada si intentan capturar la torreta –

Wu- no discutiré eso – sosteniendo su bastón con fuerza – prepárate bien no creo que este fácil-

Tr- eso espero – con una sonrisa confiada

Cuando finalmente termino de acomodarse el ultimo escalón de piedra los cinco campeones salieron a toda prisa para capturar sus torretas, mientras tristana y wukong llegaban a su torreta se encontraron con jinx y miss fortune, lo que conllevo a un corto pero igual de difícil enfrentamiento en el que mis fortune obligadamente tuvo que huir dejando a jinx expuesta dando la primera sangre a wukong, mientras capturaban la torreta no se pudo evitar la conversación, hablaron de básicamente cualquier cosa mientras no estuvieron combatiendo esperando la llegada de soraka para relevar a wukong.

Wu- estas estresada – dijo de repente

Tr- ¿qué? – "¿estoy estresada?" – no, solo tengo sueño jajaja -

Wu- jaja crees que no puedo ver a través de esa mentira – dijo divertido comenzando a mover su bastón y clavarlo en el suelo – tienes esa aura tensa similar a la de shen cuando está en el mismo lugar que zed –

Tr- y tu desde cuando sabes esas cosas – mirándolo escéptica

Wu- bueno es por… - se lo pensó un rato – ¿intuición? … si eso-

Tr- ¿ok? – "y yo pensaba que lulú era extraña"

Después de esa pequeña charla incomoda, la partida transcurrió con rápidamente, debido a que illaoi mantenían sus sitios juntas/os, wukong se separó de tristana apenas llego soraka a sustituirlo aunque al final tuvieron que ayudarlo ya que venían a gankearlo de dos, tres incluso cuatro campeones al mismo tiempo, aunque la partida termino en una victoria al minuto veintiocho, después de terminada el combate los invocadores agradecieron a sus respectivos campeones dando así por terminado su jornada de combates.

La yordle se despidió de todos y emprendió su camino a su habitación a paso lento, recorriendo nuevamente los pasillos levemente iluminados por las antorchas.

Tr- inscríbete en la academia de guerra dijeron, va a hacer divertido, entre esto y mi trabajo no tengo tiempo para nada – se dijo con resignación – tal vez ya sea hora de renunciar a todo esto –

¿?- yo creo que deberías tomarte unos días libres –

Tr- si tal vez ten… no espera que – miro hacia atrás - ¿wukong? Em ¿m...me estas siguiendo? –

Wu- que… no solo voy a mi habitación – "ok esto es raro" pensaron al unísono

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, el rey mono miraba directamente a los ojos de la pequeña artillera como si buscara algo en ellos, la yordle ya incomoda por la mirada de su "acompañante" termino desviando la mirada, wukong se agacho hasta casi estar a la altura de tristana, tomo sus hombros y se acercó lentamente a su oído, al sentir al mono muy cerca de su espacio personal no pudo evitar sentirse extraña y más cuando noto el aliento cálido en su oído.

Tr- "que está haciendo" - ¿Qué haces? –pregunto prácticamente en un hilito de voz

Wu- tengo que decirte algo muy personal tuyo y te vas a enojar –

Tr- ¿Qué es? – un poco confundida con el comportamiento del mono

Wu- estas… estresada –

Y toda esa extraña sensación fue sustituida por ira - ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, NO ESTOY ESTRESADA Y SI LO ESTOY ES POR SERES COMO TU MONO ESTUPIDO! – soltándose del agarre y comenzó a caminar y cuando avanzo lo suficiente se giró donde aún estaba wukong- ¡Y SI ME VUELVES A HABLAR PROBARAS DE PRIMERA MANO MI TIRO DESTRUCTOR SIN ESTAR EN LA GRIETA! –

La pequeña yordle se fue lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, entro a su habitación y cerro de un portazo, ni se preocupó si estaba cerrado solo acomodo su arma, se quitó su ropa, se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir.

"Mono estúpido" fue lo único que pensó antes de caer dormida

-0-

Notas: bueno que puedo decir estoy oxidada ya que hace más de cuatro años que escribía un fanfic, en un fanfic largo no porque quiera hacerlo largo si no que son cinco parejas en total pero son al azar así que no se sorprendan mucho si quieren una pareja más me la dicen pero pls que no sea garen x katarina o caitlyn x VI por qué son muy repetidas.


	2. Chapter 2: 3 meses

Capitulo dos -3 meses-

Notas: como les dije en el capítulo anterior son cinco parejas, si no les gustan las parejas raras que hacen aquí.

-0-

Me pregunto cómo llegue a este momento, corriendo por la jungla totalmente herido y a punto de morir, mi respiración quema y mis piernas duelen aclamando un descanso, sin importar que mi cuerpo me lo pida sigo ya que aún oigo los pesados pasos de los dos colosos y la sheriff que no paraban de darme caza.

Siento como mi paso es ralentizado, lucho por moverme más rápido pero es imposible, volteo y los veo ya están muy cerca inconscientemente pongo mi mano en mi arma "no voy a morir sin pelear", cuando ya estaban a unos pocos metros de mi veo como caitlyn disparar su cuchilla hacia mi posición, la esquive por poco, cuando estaba a punto de atacar escuche una oración en un dialecto que no entendí y vi como una extraña energía paso por mi lado e impacto directamente en ellos.

Sentí una mano tomar mi muñeca y jalarme en dirección contraria a la de ellos, la sigo sin rechistar ya que der enemigo ya me habría matado, llegamos al rio y sentí como me apuntaban "su ulti" cerré los ojos aun corriendo esperando el disparo que nunca llego miro a mi espalda y ella se interpuso entre el disparo y yo pero a pesar de estar herida volvió a tomarme pero esta vez de la mano y volvimos a correr sin soltarnos en ningún momento, se le veía adolorida por el disparo pero aun así no me soltó, llegamos a nuestra base corriendo y creo que ambos respiramos de alivio solo cuando sentimos como nuestras heridas sanaban y el dolor se iba rápidamente.

¿?- podrías soltar mi mano – viendo al joven con una sonrisa

Ek- ¿tu mano? – Viendo como aún estaba tomado de la mano de la iluminada - a si si lo siento no me había dado cuanta jajajaja – dijo un poco sonrojado "no me di cuenta"

¿?- deberías ser un poco más cuidadoso – mientras se soltaba de la mano del menor

Ek- si lo sé de todas formar gracias por ir a ayudarme – viendo la mancha de sangre que quedo en su vestido – estoy seguro de que habría muerto de no ser por ti –

¿?- no te preocupe solo no te arriesgues tanto la próxima vez – dijo con una sonrisa acercándose al muchacho – ganar no lo es todo –

Ek- de donde yo vengo sí importa y mucho – bajando la mirada, cuando la mujer estaba a punto de rebatir cuando un pequeño yordle aterrizo en medio de los dos asustando a ambos campeones en el proceso.

Heim- siento haberlos asustado no calcule bien mi aterrizaje – dirigiéndose a la tienda y comprar una cosas – señorita karma podría ayudarme a avanzar mi línea, al parecer mi contrincante no quiere dejarme tirar la última torre de mi línea –

Kar- está bien – comenzando su retirada junto a heimerdinger antes de retirarse volteo un poco y hecho un último vistazo al mucho y siguió su camino.

Ekko aún tenía su vista fija en karma hasta que la perdió de vista, se hubiera quedado en la base pero las contantes ordenes de su invocador lo sacaron de su pequeño trance para seguir la partida, siguió por la línea abandonada de bot gracias al "alboroto" de la línea central y top para destrozar las ultimas torretas que quedaban, cuando estaba por tirar la torre apareció mordekaiser, esquivo por poco su ataque y comenzó a correr alrededor de la torreta iniciando una cómica persecución mientras que los súbditos derribaban la torre, cuando mordekaiser se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y la torre ya había caído, enardecido comenzó a atacar al muchacho, Ekko logró esquivar los múltiples ataques del coloso y atacarlo en muchas ocasiones, cuando estuvo a punto de asestar su golpe final sitio como era arrojado lejos de su objetivo por un poderoso viento, era la ulti de janna dándole tiempo al coloso de escapar.

Al ver como escapaba intento perseguirlo pero janna lo evito generando un pequeño tornado que lo aturdió unos segundos, la mujer seguía atacando a Ekko aprovechando que este estaba aturdido, cuando reacciono comenzó su ataque para él no fue complicado nuevamente ya casi tenía asegurada una kill pero cuando ya estaba nuevamente por asesinar a su adversaria se sintió por todo el campo un sonoro estruendo, instintivamente los dos campeones se detuvieron ya que ya sabían el resultado.

"VICTORIA" se oyó antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y apareciera nuevamente en la sala de invocación, fue donde estaban los invocadores estos lo elogiaron por bajar su línea rápidamente, se despidió de los invocadores y sus aliados, pero….

Kar- Ekko necesito hablar con usted un momento – haciéndole una seña para que se le acercara

Ekk- claro – "por fin" acercándose a la mujer

Kar- has estado muy distraído durante toda la partida ¿hay algo que te preocupe? –

Ekk- te preocupas por mi o solo preguntas por educación – un poco molesto con la mujer

Kar- de hecho si me preocupo pero si no quieres decirme entonces me voy – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida dándole la espalda al muchacho.

Ekk- bueno está bien te diré – la mujer al oírlo volteo para escucharlo – bueno me distraje pero fue porque estaba conmigo la mujer que me gusta ok y me preocupe mucho por ella… además karma ya se fueron todos deja el teatrito –

La mujer al escuchar lo ultima cambio su habitual expresión de calma por una sonrisa ladina, acortando la distancia entre los dos tomando el mentón del joven y depositando un beso en sus labios, para Ekko el ritmo del beso de karma era lento casi a ritmo tortuoso por un segundo se sintió frustrado ya que no encontraba la forma de dominar en la situación hasta que la propia mujer permitió al muchacho marcar su ritmo, este la abrazo y la beso con mas intensidad pero karma pudo sentir lo ansioso del muchacho, podía ver que reprimirlo era casi imposible pero sabía que si no lo detenía no iban a parar hasta que pasara "eso" y ella por ahora quería evitar esa parte de su ya de por si incorrecta relación y también porque seguían en la sala de invocación, era demasiado riesgo.

Ella misma termino el beso pero Ekko aún no se separaba de ella seguía abrazado como si quisiera que no se escapara – vamos Ekko si quieres te acompaño hasta tu habitación – el joven la veía con ojos suplicantes ella sabía lo que quería pero por ahora no podía dárselo – no se puede aún faltan 3 meses – mirándolo con un poco de lastima.

Ekk- o vamos me he estado aguantando 5 meses y siempre me dejas con las ganas – ya separándose de la mujer – no quiero esperar a mi cumpleaños para que por fin podamos tene – la mujer le tapó la boca – en serio – mirándola con un tic en el ojo

Kar- no es por eso vamos si te portas bien me lo pensare en el camino – tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a caminar – vamos admite que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños y serán tu dieciocho no seas impaciente conmigo la paciencia es un don –

Ekk- pero yo no tengo desarrollado ese "don" parece – la mujer no pudo evitar reírse del comentario del joven

Cuando estaban llegando a la zona de recamaras se encontraron con wukong en medio del pasillo estático afortunadamente estaba de espalda y no los vio cuando estaban tomados de la mano, la mujer se acercó al rey de los monos para saber por qué estaba ahí a altas horas de la noche, pero apenas toco su hombro el mono se sobresaltó y tomo su bastón en posición de defensa.

Kar- wukong que te pasa – un poco sorprendida por la reacción del mono

Wukong al reconocerla se sintió aliviado, al cabo de unos segundos le explico lo que había pasado y lo que había hecho- y se enojó conmigo porque le dije que estaba estresada, creo que no debí imitar a ahri para que lo admitiera – evidentemente avergonzado de sí mismo.

Ekko se estaba aguantando la risa pero karma sintió lastima por el mono, sabía que técnicamente él había nacido hace poco y no sabía interactuar bien con otras personas se acercó al mono para darle un abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza – Kong no te preocupes al menos lo intentaste espera a mañana a que a ella se le pase el enojo y te disculpas ve a dormir – dándole una cálida sonrisa – ha y no vuelvas a imitar a ahri se tú mismo –

Wu- si, gracias karma – devolviéndole la sonrisa y se siguió su camino al parecer de mejor humor.

Ellos también siguieron el suyo, se mantuvieron en silencio pero uno cómodo se volvieron a tomar de la mano al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la habitación del joven este la miro esperando la respuesta de la mujer esta le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.

Kar- está bien creo que consentirte un poco no te ara daño – ya un poco divertida con la situación-

El joven le abrió la puerta a su recamara, cuanto tiempo estuvieron demostrándose su cariño no se sabe pero a pesar de todo se querían, ni ella podía a veces expresar el esfuerzo del propio chico al confesarle sus sentimiento y menos al conquistarla, pero sabía que no era correcto pero ahí estaba ella haciendo el amor con él, apenas tenía diecisiete pudo haberse fijado en una chica más joven y hermosa pero en cambio se fijó en ella una mujer hecha y derecha que ya estaba en su veinticinco años casi veintiséis.

A la mañana siguiente el joven despertó solo busco a la mujer pero no estaba al poco rato sintió un olor agradable se puso lo primero que vio y fue hasta su cocina y hay la vio haciendo unos hot cakes y en la mesa ya había un plato hecho, ella estaba aún en ropa interior, para el ella era la mujer más bella pero una parte de él se preguntaba como ella termino aceptando a un mocoso como el, no lo sabía y evitaba preguntárselo a si mismo quizás era un capricho o realmente lo quería pero no estaba seguro en preguntar y tenía miedo llegar a preguntárselo.

Ella lo vio y le dijo que se sentara, tomaron desayuno juntos y después de una ducha "rápida" y algo más los dos siguieron su día habitual solo con una cosa en mente que esa noche volverían a verse y a estar juntos para demostrarse su amor.

-0-

Notas finales: bueno en cuestiones tengo mucho que hacer con las cinco parejas creo que las olvide mencionar pero agárrense de donde pueden porque mi tortura de estas parejas nunca en la vida me las hubiera imaginado

Wukong x tristana

Ekko x karma

Fiora x azir

Nami x lucían (esa si me sorprendió)

Evelynn x ezreal

No se enojen conmigo no fue mi idea solo perdí la apuesta, como consejo final jamás apuesten jamás.

Ps: no sé si are otro fic pero el trio de ahri x talon x riven me parece interesante pero tendría que pensarlo todo depende de la inspiración.


	3. Chapter 3: rosa nocturna

**_Notas_** : **gracias por el apoyo con las parejas, en cuestiones a esta pareja en particular costo mucho hacerla no solo relacionarlos si no el concepto que me dieron fue muy complicado sin contar que los dos campeones en si son aún más complicados Fiora de por si es orgullosa (antigua Fiora) y azir solo busca hacer que shurima vuelva a su antigua gloria, créanme cuando les digo que incluso la investigación de personajes y su concepto de creación fue difícil de conseguir. Bueno sin más preámbulos el capítulo.**

-0-

Capítulo 3: rosa nocturna

Todas las noches era lo mismo choques de espada y gritos de una mujer ya a nadie le importaba su procedencia ya que sabían quién los emitía y de donde procedían, siempre del mismo lugar, cerca del jardín de meditación estaba el campo de entrenamiento generalmente usado por los guerreros o asesinos de la liga, un lugar espacioso y bellamente decorado con el sudor y sangre de quienes tenían la costumbre de usarlo.

Dentro estaban dos seres una bailarina y su espectador, cualquiera que la estuviese viéndola aparte del quedaría asombrado con tal actuación, cada estocada, barrido, esquive, corte y empuje eran como ver un delicado pétalo moverse al son de una suave brisa, era sumamente hermoso e inigualable vals de espada solo protagonizado por la mejor duelista de runaterra y el espectador que puntalmente venia ver tal increíble obra de arte, como siempre esperaba a que la mujer terminara su elegante baile para poder incluirse.

Cuando termino fue enseguida a paso lento pero firme fue donde estaba el único que era digno de no solo ver su vals de espada si no de participar en el mismo, el emperador de las arenas, ella con el rostro en alto mostrándose seria ante la presencia del emperador pero en el fondo feliz por ver a su mejor y más digno oponente ser puntual con sus duelos, azir también se acercó a ella sabía que intentar entablar una conversación antes de un duelo era imposible y también después de él, cuando estuvieron a tres pasos de cada uno se detuvieron e hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo, después de la reverencia ambos adoptaron su posición de ataque.

Sin perder tiempo azir invoco a dos soldados de arena que arremetieron directamente en contra de la duelista, esta grácilmente los esquivo y se impulsó yendo directamente hacia el emperador, era un baile magistral tanto los movimientos y ataques se realizaban con suma elegancia siendo una mezcla entre elegancia, gracia y brutalidad solo digno de ver para grandes conocedores del arte del combate, que incluso ellos quedarían boquiabiertos.

Mas allá de su orgullo la gran duelista podía admitir que el emperador no era un contendiente fácil, incluso si esquivaba a sus soldados y lograba llegar hasta el, también este lograba hacerle frente con suma facilidad, aunque odiase admitirlo él era superior a ella, el no sentía cansancio, no necesitaba comer ni dormir, estaba segura de que si ella fuera como el podrían estar días e incluso meses combatiendo.

Al final todo termino con varios soldados y el mismo azir rodeándola y apuntando sus lanzas directamente a su garganta, ella al verse rodeada y sin escapatoria sonrió derrotada, tiro su espada en señal de rendición, azir al ver la acción de la mujer deshizo a sus soldados automáticamente sabiendo que su duelo había terminado, haciendo un leve reverencia a la mujer dispuso a retirarse del lugar, rara vez cruzaban palabras y sobre todo cuando la mujer perdía no quería incomodarla y menos hacerla enojar forzando una conversación, no había dado ni un paso cuando pudo sentir que un objeto era lanzado en su dirección, lo atrapo antes de que chocase contra él y lo miro era un recipiente transparente sellado y con agua en su interior.

Fio- **buen duelo emperador de las arenas** – viendo como el ascendido miraba aun la botella – **lamento haberle arrojado de esa forma el agua pero me temo que era la una forma de "retenerlo"** –

Az- **¿retenerme?** – desviando su mirada de la botella hacia la mujer

Fio- **más bien agradecerle no siempre se obtienen buenos duelos** – tomando otra botella de agua – **aunque mi "regalo" es inútil ahora que lo pienso ya que usted no necesita ni comer ni beber** –

Az- **no se preocupe su regalo es bien aceptado señorita Laurent, soy un hijo de shurima en mi nación se valora más la comida y el agua por sobre las riquezas** –

Fio- **no intente ser condescendiente conmigo solo porque usted gano** – dijo con un tono levemente molesto

Az- **señorita Laurent parece que no comprendió mis palabras, tal y como usted dijo yo no necesito comer ni beber agua pero si alguien de mi nación ya sea un niño o un anciano, en unos días partiré a shurima y le daré el regalo que usted me dio a una persona que realmente lo necesite** –

La mujer al oír la "explicación" del emperador de las arenas no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida por no haber entendido el significado de las palabras que dijo en un principio, una parte de ella necesitaba pedirle disculpas pero otra le decía que se fuera del lugar y que no se rebajara a un nivel tan patético.

Fio- **emperador azir…. Yo… yo lo…. Lamento** – era difícil sacar una simple disculpa pero así era ella nunca se disculpaba y francamente tampoco quería que otra persona más la odiase y menos por una razón tan estúpida como regalar una triste botella de agua.

El emperador estaba un poco sorprendido era literalmente la primera vez que veía a la duelista disculparse con alguien y también de que estuviesen hablando más de cinco minutos, él sabía que el nivel de orgullo de la mujer era mucho más grande que el suyo y le era difícil disculparse, la comprendía siempre era difícil hacerlo.

Az- **señorita Laurent no necesita disculparse conmigo** – acercándose un poco más a la mujer

Fio- **no quiero que usted me odie por un motivo estúpido** – ya dejando un poco de lado su orgullo tomando asiento en la banca donde estaban las botellas, el emperador aprovecho la situación para sentarse junto a ella esta era una de las raras ocasiones en que hablaban y quería aprovecharla después de todo ella era una de las muy pocas mujeres que no se intimidaban con su presencia.

Az- **no deberías preocuparte en que te odie Fiora, desearía que me vieras como un amigo porque yo ya te veo como una amiga** – ella estaba viendo hacia el frente posiblemente asimilando que el dejara de hablarle con tanta formalidad de un momento a otro – **me gustaría conocerte más ya que no conozco absolutamente nada sobre ti y estoy seguro que tú tampoco sabes nada sobre mi más que soy el emperador de shurima** –

Hace tiempo que ella no escucha la palabra amigo y menos que alguien quisiera ser amigo de ella, no lo esperaba pero no le desagradaba la idea de tener más ocasiones de estar con el emperador al menos su compañía era agradable.

De un momento a otro comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, Fiora por primera vez pudo hablar de su vida, sus problemas y sueños, el emperador pudo contar como fue su vida mortal antes de la resurrección como fue su imperio y su gloria, ambos tenía un sueño en común la grandeza ella para su familia y el para su imperio, hablaron hasta que se vieron los primeros rayos del sol que anunciaban un nuevo día, ella se había quedado dormida por el cansancio azir lo comprendía ella era mortal y necesitaba dormir, no podía dejarla hay a sí que la cargo para emprender el camino a sus aposentos ya que no podían verla que era dejada en su cuanto por un "hombre" ya que pensarían mal de ella.

El camino fue silencioso, lo agradecía ya que sería molesto que le preguntaran que hacía con la duelista en sus brazos, prefirió usar las escaleras que los elevadores era más rápido y seguro que subirse a una caja metálica sostenida por un cable metálico, cuando llego a su recamara, fue directamente hacia sus aposentos, pudo vislumbrar a su descendiente dormida en su amplia cama, le restó importancia y acostó a la mujer al otro extremo y le quito las partes metálicas de su traje para que durmiera cómoda, se retiró a su sala y simplemente se sentó a esperar a que alguien despertar, estaba feliz no solo porque la mujer lo había aceptado si no porque le tuvo la suficiente confianza como para confiarle sus sueños y su vida sin temor de que fuera a contárselo a alguien.

la mañana tardo más de lo habitual para azir, sivir como siempre despertó cuando sentía el sol en su cara, camino por la alcoba buscando su ropa habitual y fue al baño a asearse, no es que ella fuera aprovechada de que fuera descendiente de un emperador pero fue el mismo azir quien le ofreció su recamara para dormir, asearse y comer, básicamente vivir hay con él, no lo juzgaba ya que técnicamente era su único pariente vivo y apreciaba que no la hubiese juzgado por su pasado de caza recompensas, al salir del baño vio a Fiora aun dormida no le dio importancia no más de la necesaria, salió de la recamara y fue a la cocina hay estaba azir preparando su desayuno aunque ya no le era raro pero no pudo evitar sonreír cada vez que lo veía.

Siv- **oye ¿quieres que despierte a la invitada?** – Mirando la espalda del emperador **– o quieres dejarla dormir un rato más** –

Azir lo pensó un poco – **despiértala es madrugadora y se molesta si despierta demasiado tarde** –

Sivir de inmediato fue a la recamara donde estaba la mujer, intento despertarla con cuidado pero esta ni se inmutaba así que hiso lo más sensato y se lanzó arriba de la mujer, esta al sentirse aplastada despertó de inmediato no dudo en protestarle a sivir su brusco acto hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su recamara.

Siv- **antes de que me preguntes lo obvio estas en el cuarto de azir, no te hiso nada más que dejarte dormir y el baño está a la derecha, date prisa que tengo hambre** – saliendo del cuarto **– te espero para desayunar demaciana** –

No se demoró mucho en arreglarse y asearse, tal como dijo sivir vio como el emperador y la ex mercenaria la esperaban para desayunar, al principio fue silencioso hasta que la misma sivir comenzó a hablar con la duelista, al principio Fiora le contestaba seco pero fue de a poco siendo más sociable y poco después azir también se unió a la conversación, no hablaron de ningún tema en particular más que de los combates y contarse algunas anécdotas, sivir incluso quedo invitada para unos de los duelos entre azir y Fiora, era un ambiente cálido sin tensiones era raro para Fiora pero era feliz en pensar que al menos las dos personas que estaban en ese pequeño círculo la aceptaban tal y como ella era.

-0-

 **Notas finales: que tiene que ver sivir en la historia, mucho ya que es la descendiente del emperador, en cuestiones de relaciones sociales Fiora es la más alejada no porque es antisocial si no porque tanto mujeres como hombres en su nación o la desprecian o le temen.**

 **Índigo gracias por mandarme la recomendación de pareja que ofrecí en el primer capítulo pero no sé si darius x quinn será buena idea sobre todo con el tema inicial que me diste pero me han tocado temas más complicados, lo intentare también respetare la solicitud de no revelar tu cuenta.**

 **Siguiente pareja lucían x Nami….**

 **Ps: subiré capitulo cada semana si me retraso lo subiré los días domingo o lunes a más tardar.**


	4. Chapter 4: luz del océano

**_Notas_** : **que puedo decir más que literalmente me golpee la cabeza contra la pared diciendo "COMO CARAJO HAGO ESTO" esto es lo malo de las parejas al azar no sabes cómo hacerlas y si te imponen un conceptos te dan ganas de saltar por un décimo piso de cabeza, en cuestiones me llego una pregunta a mi cuenta un tanto extraña-normal que decía si iba hacer lemon con las parejas, ahora responderé la pregunta y creo que no, bueno al menos no yo, eso se encargaría mi amiga shades ya que yo no sería capaz de hacer un lemon con algunas de estas parejas y ella es la pervertida de las dos, yo solo soy un ente pasivo que no aposto bien.**

-0-

Capítulo 4: luz del océano

Mis ojos queman y mis parpados pesan a causa del sueño, a pesar de mi cansancio continuo leyendo el enorme libro frente a mi o por lo menos doy el intento no porque sea interesante sino más bien porque fue la condición que me impuso el para que me ayudara, veo a mi lado y hay estaba mi pequeño amigo también leyendo el mismo libro que yo aunque de no haber sido por él tampoco lo estaríamos leyendo en primer lugar, tan solo recordarlo me causa una mezcla en gracia y enojo.

Flashback

Finalmente los invocadores habían encontrado la ubicación de la piedra lunar no pude evitar sentirme feliz finalmente mi búsqueda llegaba casi a su fin pero la felicidad se fue cuando me nombraron el sitio donde estaba la piedra, "las tierras del vudú" un sitio donde literalmente la magia negra y las maldiciones eran pan de cada día, **"pudo haber sido peor Nami al menos no está en las islas de las sombras"** pensaba en ese momento para auto consolarme y lo peor era que necesitaba juntar a algunos campeones que me ayudaran, me impusieron a annie ya que ella provenía de esa zona y la conocía bien, fizz se auto invito para venir conmigo y solo faltaba un campeón o campeona pero por más que preguntamos ninguno quería ir bueno soraka quería pero tenía obligaciones que cumplir en ionia a sí que no pudo, solo nos faltaba un campeón pero ninguno de nosotros quería acercarse a él, incluso él ya había notado que lo observábamos por lo que simplemente siguió con lo suyo.

Siempre dábamos el amago de avanzar pero al final retrocedíamos, seguimos así por un buen rato hasta que la pequeña annie se arto y fue hasta él, no oímos nada por la distancia pero ella nos señaló y él nos miró a ambos, la mirada que nos dio a ambos fue tan fría que casi podía sentir que me congelaba apreté mi báculo con fuerza y le devolví la mirada, bueno al menos lo intente, puedo admitir que me intimido bastante sentir la potente y fría mirada de esos ojos en mí, después de ese corto pero horrible intercambio de miradas que pareció eterno, el simplemente parecía esperar algo hasta que annie a tirar de su gabardina y le dijo algo, que al parecer le pareció divertido, bueno eso creo ya que hiso una pequeña mueca con la boca que parecía como si lo hiciera, al final él se acercó pero nuevamente con el rostro serio y esa mirada intimidante.

Luc- **que quieren** – ese fue el comentario para que mi pequeño temor se fuera no porque fuera educado sino más bien porque lo dijo de una manera tan tosca que me enoje un poco y por lo visto igual fizz.

Nam- **necesitamos tu ayuda para una misión de vital importancia** – ya tenía que perderle un poco el miedo es un humano no va a comerme, creo.

Luc – **que clase de misión** – mirándonos de una manera seria

Nam – **recuperar la piedra lunar y transportarla a los marai** -

Luc- **no, busca a otro campeón que te ayude no tengo tiempo para juegos de niños** – dando media vuelta.

Nam- **por favor eres el único que sabe todo sobre demonios y monstruos, necesito tu ayuda y no solo yo si no todos los marai** – ya un poco desesperada

Luc- **no me necesitan, también hay otros campeones que pueden ayudarlos como los demacianos o algún otro** –

Nam – **ningún campeón quiso aceptar ir con nosotros solo porque están en conflicto te lo ruego te daré lo que quieras pero acepta por favor** –

Luc **\- y que podría ofrecerme una simple marai** – ya un poco molesto al parecer no le gusta que le insistan.

Fiz- **AYUDA** – los dos quedamos viendo al mi pequeño amigo – **na... Nami puede darte ayuda con tu misión** – yo quede muda al oírlo decir eso, sabía bien que no era buena idea pero en ese momento no pude acotar nada.

Luc- **y en que podría ayudarme supuestamente** – ya ignorando mí presencia

Fiz- **bu… bueno Nami es una muy buena sanadora y puede dar bendiciones para hacer más poderosos a sus aliados y ya que tu persigues a un "habitante" de las islas de las sombras ella te será de gran ayuda, solo piensa un momento que pasaría si thresh te hiere de gravedad y no puedes curarte, básicamente todo por lo que has luchado quedaría en nada en cuestión de minutos** –

El simplemente puso mala cara se veía y sentía que le molesto lo que le dijo fizz pero en parte él tenía razón, creo que el también sabia de que era una posibilidad de que el muriera pero nosotros también necesitábamos ayuda más que yo, mi pueblo.

Luc- **ella no sabe nada de demonología o extermino de cualquier clase de demonios** –

Fiz- **ella si sabe pero de purificación de demonios pero lo básico** – baje la mirada para ver a mi amigo y por segunda vez en mi vida lo vi serio – **no puedes negar que es una buena oferta tu nos ayudas a cambio de obtener ayuda para acabar con thresh** –

Luc – **está bien** – dijo ya a regaña dientes – **tenemos un trato pero le are una preguntas para ver cuánto sabe** –

Si ya estaba muda ahora creo que comencé a sudar frio y por lo visto mi amigo también, no sabía nada de eso y ya fizz me había metido en un lio que tenía que ver con cosas que nunca había oído y que no sabía, no me movía esperaba desaparecer, un milagro o que la tierra me tragara, lo que ocurriera primero.

* **lucían a sala de invocación cinco.**

Al oír esto el campeón solo suspiro – **te hare las preguntas mañana de acuerdo hoy estoy más ocupado de lo usual, reúnete conmigo en la cafetería** – después de eso se marchó rápidamente dejándonos al fin solos aunque aún estaba paralizada debido al pequeño problema en el que me había metido mi amigo.

Ann- **oigan el señor lucia ya se fue** – señalando el lugar donde se había marchado.

" ** _un milagro, gracias diosa lunar o Nagakabouros lo pagare en mi siguiente ofrenda_** " analice un poco mi frase y después voltee donde aún estaba mi amigo – **fizz sabes lo que acabas de hacer** \- un poco molesta por la mentira de mi amigo

Fiz- **no te preocupes solo vamos a la biblioteca, buscamos un libro del tema, nos leemos los básico y listo no nos tomaras más de unas pocas horas** – me dijo animado

Eso creí hasta que vi el libro que tenía que leer, tan ancho, grande y grueso como una sandía madura, mire a mi amigo sin decir nada creo que ya sabía que lo que pensaba y tratamos de ser positivos y pensar de que eran muchos capítulos por eso era grande, pero no solo tenía tres miserables capítulos y el primero el que contenía lo básico ocupaba más de la mitad del libro, solo nos quedó suspirar y llevar el pesado libro a una de las mesa con mucho esfuerzo y comenzamos a leer.

Fin de Flashback

Ya nos falta poco para terminar el primer capítulo pero espero que esto sirva de algo, porque si no solo es tiempo perdido tiempo que mi pueblo ya no tiene.

Desde una esquina poco iluminada se veía una silueta no perceptible para los campeones que leían lo más rápidamente posible, " ** _o quiere repasar o no sabe nada del tema_** " pensaba seriamente decidió darle el beneficio de la duda ya que el renacuajo tenía un punto a favor y también necesitaba ayuda con su venganza contra el carcelero y si esta podía fortalecerlo, aún mejor para él, sonrió para sí mismo recordando lo que le dijo la niña

" ** _Así que los intimido, eso es nuevo_** " finalmente retirándose del lugar, no es que a él no le importara el pueblo de la marai pero tenía que cumplir su promesa y exterminar para siempre a esa abominación que le arrebato todo lo bueno de su vida, a su amor y no pararía hasta hacerlo y liberarla para que ella descansara en paz.

 **Notas finales: no apuesten es malo terminaran con muchos moretones en la frente y color diferente de pelo, también no me apedreen que me hace mal y tampoco me tiren tomates que la comida no se debe desperdiciar.**

 **Siguiente pareja ezreal x evelynn**

 **ps: enserio me golpee contra una pared es que no se me ocurria nada ademas estar en el hospital suele dar inspiracion para salir de hay rapido.**


	5. Chapter 5: en silencio

**_Notas_** : **HOLAAAAA :D SI ESTAN PENSANDO QUE SOY MITSURU ESTAN ESQUIVOCADOS, MI NOMBRE ES SHADES Y SOY LA "AYUDANTE" DE MITSU :3, ANTES DE PREGUNTAS YO ME OFRECI SOLA PARA AYUDARLA CON SU FIC BUENO EMOS TRABAJADO JUTAS DESDE QUE EMPEZO A PUBLICAR HACE TIIIIIIEMPO ATRÁS Y ME SENTI UN POCO IGNORADA DE QUE NO ME DIJIERA** **L** **A SI QUE LA OBLIGUE PARA QUE ME INCLUYERA A SI QUE SIN MAS ATRASOS EL CAPITULO. XD**

-0-

Capítulo 5: en silencio

" **Cuando se avecina una tormenta se pueden predecir y tomar precauciones para salvaguardar a la población de riesgos, ojala se pudieran predecir las partidas porque ya llevo una racha de derrotas de más de diez consecutivas, siento que no uso todo mi potencial, todo por invocadores que por alguna razón creen que por ser adc ya en el nivel dos ya puedo matar a otros campeones** " estaba enojado y bastante frustrado, no puedo evitar pasarme la mano por mi cabeza y cerrar los ojos para sentir la suave brisa nocturna, no pude disfrutarla demasiado, puedo sentirla cerca de mí, no la puedo ver, al menos no aquí ella no me lo va a permitir, al menos ya no me da los mini infartos que solía hacer cuando se me aparecía cual fantasma enfrente mío, me giro en todas las direcciones y voy donde siento menos su mirada, siempre me guía al mismo lugar tanto que no necesito ni siquiera ver a donde voy, de camino me tropecé con leblanc, ella me guiño el ojo y siguió su camino **"¿ok?"** siento que la mirada de ella se endurece y acelero el paso, finalmente llego a nuestro punto de reunión, me detengo sé que ella sigue a mis espaldas el silencio a veces me desespera y sobre todo cuando ella no dice nada solo me mira desde las sombras, lo peor es que ella lo sabe bien y lo sigue haciendo.

Siento su voluptuoso pecho en mi espalda y sus brazos recorrer los míos, sus manos pasan por mi cuello, siento sus filosas garras básicamente sigue recorriendo mi garganta, pasan por mi cara y hasta que se topan con mis googles, enseguida frunzo el ceño el intento agarrarlos lo más rápido que puedo pero ella ya me los había quitado y para variar seguía con su dichoso sigilo, la oigo reírse automáticamente me da un escalofrió.

Ez- **o vamos ya devuélvemelos** – girándose en todas direcciones intentando sentir su presencia.

¿?- **y si no quiero jajajaja** – volteo hacia atrás – **acaso vas a obligarme** – me dijo prácticamente enfatizando la última parte **"no puede ser, es que me va a obligar a hacerlo cada vez que me quita algo"**

Ez- **ya dámelos no puedes comportarte como una niña cada vez que tienes ganas** \- no quiero tratarla mal pero siempre me chantajea con mis cosas para que lo hagamos – **evelynn puedes por favor salir de tu sigilo que siento que hablo con las paredes** –

Eve- **alguien está de mal humor, ayer hubieras aceptado sin rechistar** – vuelvo a sentirla en mi espalda – **no debes descargarte conmigo solo por tus malos días, bueno no con palabras al menos me gustaría que lo hicieras en la cama o bien aquí mismo, no me importaría** – lo último me lo susurro en el oído, tiro mi mano hacia atrás y me topo con su muslo ella enseguida puso su mano encima para que no la quitara lentamente comenzó a acariciarla y a ponerla en dirección a su intimidad cuando ya pude sentir que bajo la guardia me voltee y la abrase, ella quedo pasmada hasta que se dio cuento del porqué, intento zafarse pero yo ya tenía mis googles devuelta, me los volví a poner ya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Eve- **oye ezreal no sientes tu mano más ligera** – dijo por fin mostrándose, note unos pequeños pasos y vi a tristana pasar por el otro extremo del pasillo nos vio pero siguió su camino.

Ez- **porque debería sentirla más ligera** – ella solo me dio su cara de "me reiré de ti cuando te des cuenta" toco mis manos y noto que falta algo que definitivamente debería estar ahí, intento encender la luz que a veces produce mi guante pero nada **"hija de…"** – **devuélvemelo ahora** – ya estaba enojado y la sonrisa sínica que ella me mostraba no ayudaba a bajar mi enojo.

Eve- **no, tú me engañaste ahora paga las consecuencias** – volviendo entrar en el sigilo – **cumple con el trato y te lo regreso, así de simple ezreal** – se a lo que ella se refiere pero hoy no tenía ganas de nada, bueno tenía ganas de ahorcarla pero tampoco lo iba hacer.

Ez- **dámelo por la buenas o tendré que quitártelo a las malas arpía** – solo hubo silencio sabía que la había ofendido pero solo quería recuperar mi guante – **ok eran por las malas** – busco en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y lanzo el rastreador, todo se ilumina de un tono rojizo y la logro ver, tenía sus brazos cruzados y su rostro evidentemente enojado prácticamente enfrente mío, me lanzo hacia ella lo más rápido que puedo pero ella me esquivo y me "araño" el brazo y me pateo una pierna que enseguida me hizo caer, intente levantarme pero ella enseguida piso el sitio donde me había hecho esa pequeña herida haciendo que se agudizara el dolor, no grito no quiero darle esa satisfacción igual tampoco dolía tanto.

Eve- **imbécil realmente crees que puedes quitarme algo directamente, aunque seas un explorador experimentado yo soy una asesina entrenada y con más experiencia que cualquiera en este lugar** – quito su pie de mi herida intente pararme pero me costaba moverme lo máximo que pude lograr fue moverme hacia la pared y apoyar mi espalda en la pared, la mire y ella solo comenzó a apagar las antorchas a nuestro alrededor, no tenía que ser genio para saber por qué lo hacía.

Ez- **enserio evelynn, lo quieres hacer en el maldito pasillo** – su única respuesta solo fue una risita, volví a fruncir el ceño- **y tenías que paralizarme solo para autosatisfacerte, estas enferma arpía** – el arañazo ardía sabía que ella me había puesto un veneno de parálisis también sabía que posiblemente ella ya lo había planea, volví a sentir la brisa pero más fuerte y apago la antorchas restante dejándonos a oscuras por completo, maldije internamente la suerte de la mujer, pero que podía hacer ya prácticamente no puedo hablar solo ver a evelynn acercarse lentamente a mí.

Cierro los ojos para poder adaptar mi vista a la oscuridad, ya puedo sentir sus manos en mis cinturones desabrochándolos pero no quitándolos **"al menos no terminare desnudo en el pasillo"** siento sus manos ya en la cremallera de mi pantalón **"hay porque yo"** finalmente siento su peso sobre mí pero en vez de ser lo habitual de "estimularme" con sus manos o boca ella simplemente se limitó a rozar su cadera contra la mía lentamente, como si estuviera esperándome lo cual era raro ya que siempre suele decirme que le gusta pasar a la acción rápido, siento como comienza a besar mi cuello como si quisiera morderme, ya no sé qué pensar hace poco estaba enojada ahora se pone delicada no entiendo a las mujeres – **no te preocupes solo dura cinco minutos, seré gentil por ahora** – ella seguía haciendo ese movimiento por un buen rato, no me gustaba que lo hiciera era demasiado superficial pero a ella le encantaba por motivos que desconozco, lo único que podía hacer era contar los segundos para que pasara luego los desdichados cinco minutos, no quería participar pero sabía que ella era capaz de meterse a mi alcoba solo para tener sexo, como lo sé porque ya lo hiso como cuatro veces, muevo mis dedos intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero mi escaso intento de ignorarla solo resulto en ella metiendo su mano dentro de mi ropa interior comenzando ya a estimularme muy lentamente, solo puedo sentir su mano moverse de arriba y abajo, siento las púas que tiene en sus piernas no puedo evitar lanzar un quejido de molestia.

Ez **\- odio esas cosas** – no hay respuesta solo sigue haciendo lo suyo, con algo de dificultad muevo mis manos hasta sus hombros e intento quitarla de encima no porque no este "disfrutando" su atención sino más bien no tengo ganas para estar con ella menos ahora estamos en el pasillo y me metería en problemas serios solo por hacer la gracia, intento otra vez y otra pero sin éxito, maldije a los alquimista específicamente a los creadores de los elixires de parálisis, noto que da un suspiro de enojo **"se está aburriendo"** mi corazón se acelera sé que cuando algo le aburre le gusta hacerlo interesante y por interesante me refiero a doloroso, su mano fue directo a mi espalda enterrando sus garras en el proceso, pego un pequeño salto debido al dolor aunque no veo su rostro y tampoco quisiera verlo pero sé que le encanta torturarme un rato y básicamente hacerlo después.

Me tenso un poco y mi respiración se vuelve pesada, evito hacer ruido **"maldita adrenalina"** comienzo a recuperar el movimiento de mi cuerpo pero no del todo, siento como ella finalmente baja un poco mi ropa interior y enseguida me deja entrar, se quedó quieta un rato, no fue mucho su paciencia no dura para nada, comenzó a moverse **"me gustaría participar un poco lo admito pero mi movimiento está MUY limitado"** puedo oír los suspiros que emite pero no quiero ver su rostro ni su cuerpo, el tiempo pasa volado y ya siento que voy a terminar, siento movimiento ajeno en mi mano y finalmente peso extra **"¿me puso de nuevo el guante? ¿cómo?"** siento de nuevo sus manos en mi espalda y sus garras pasar lentamente por mi espalda casi como una caricia pero sé que no es así siempre me rasguña o me entierra la dichosas garras que tiene por uñas, siento de apoco como las va enterrando inconscientemente active el guante y lance un ataque involuntario, solo oí un sonoro quejido de su parte, ella entierra más sus uñas involuntariamente el dolor me hizo terminar antes siento como se contrae y poco después ella también, ya no siento su manos en mi espalda abro los ojos lentamente y la veo agarrando el lado derecho de su cintura.

Ez **\- yo … lo ...sien…-** no alcance a terminar la frase cando todo se volvió oscuro, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, desperté sobresaltado mire a mi alrededor gracias a los dioses no estaba en el pasillo si no en mi habitación, miro hacia la ventana y aún no había luz, noto movimiento en el baño **"posiblemente esté buscando mi botiquín"** me levanto a paso lento y saco un pequeño bolso bajo mi cama, leo la palabra botiquín tejido a mano, saco un pequeño pote plateado y desinfectante, me vuelvo a sentar en la cama dejando las dos cosas a mi lado.

Ez- **evelynn mi botiquín no está en el baño** –

La veo entrar a mi cuarto de manera lenta, cojeaba y podía notar que le dolía, le mostré el pote plateado y el desinfectante, ella simplemente se tumbó en mi cama mostrando el lugar donde la herí accidentalmente , saco otras cosas de mi botiquín y comienzo a curarla, una vez terminado le puse un pequeño vendaje y me acosté de espalda a ella, no podía conciliar el sueño al final me voltee para verla y ella al parecer tampoco estaba dormida, nos miramos un rato al final yo me acerque y la abrace pero esta vez de verdad, ella correspondió mi abrazo, no era necesario pero a si era lo nuestro algunos pensarían que somos pareja, otros simples "amigos" sexuales pero la verdad que es solo un medio de pago, no tengo tanto oro como para pagarle a sí que ella me pidió que hiciéramos esto en compensación por el oro, es irónico pensar que un simple deseo de explorar las islas de las sombras de manera segura sería tan tortuoso y peor si se enterara lux de lo que estoy haciendo solo por el dichoso viaje me degollaría en el acto, no tengo miedo ya soy adulto pero si me deja un poco desconcertado que la mejor asesina de runaterra me haya pedido un trueque tan "raro", vuelvo a mirarla y ella finalmente se durmió, me fijo en el parche que puse en su cintura.

Ez- **lo siento** – no puedo evitar darle un beso en su frente, nunca pensé que terminaría en algo así pero tenerla a si de cerca sin que evelynn esté en sigilo o con su máscara de indiferencia me atrae y eso sé que es malo, para mí y para ella.

-0-

 **Notas finales: DEVIDO A QUE ESTA CLASIFICACION ES T NO PUEDO USAR LENGUAJE ESPECIFICO A SI QUE LO SIENTO POR LO DEFICIENTE** **L** **POR LA PARTE DEL "ENCUENTRO" ENTRE EVELYNN Y EZREAL ES UQE ESTA CLASIFICACION ME LIMITA MUCHO Y NO PUEDO ESPECIFICAR DEMASIDO EN LA ESCENA.**

 **-DATO CURIOSO; sabían que:**

 **\- Es posible que el vidrio demaciano mencionado en el diario de Ezreal fuera robado por Lux**

 **\- Lyte el de la tienda de los Abismo de los lamentos es el tío de Ezreal, y le dice frases especiales**

 **\- Parecen haber robado una imagen de Ezreal y Lux y fue hecha pública.**

 **\- En el nuevo sitio Ezreal y Lux figuran como amigos**

 **\- Se mencionó que Ezreal juega cartas con Twisted Fate y que rara vez gana**


	6. Chapter 6: secreto

**_Notas_** **: hola a todos, perdón con el atraso del capítulo pero tuve un problema con mi matricula y estuve más de dos días solucionado el problema, como se habrán enterado no estoy trabajando sola más bien estoy aquí con shades mi ayudante 7_7**

 ***HOLAAAAA COMO ESTAN AVECES MATSURI ES MUY SERIA XD PERO UNA LA QUIERO, NO IMPORTA QUE SEA UNA HERMITAÑA AMARGADA QUE ODIE A LA HUMANIDAD YO A SI LA CONOCI Y DUDO QUE CAMBIE ;D**

 **¿Gracias? T.T bueno he aquí el capítulo disfrútenlo**

-0-

Capítulo 6: secreto

Eran la once veintitrés de la mañana, estaba soleado y no había nubes, el clima era fresco y soplaba una suave brisa desde los bosques hacia la liga, se podía ver a varios campeones paseando, descansado o bien meditando en los jardines, otros preferían pasar su tiempo entrenando o leyendo, era un día poco común que todos los campeones en general aprovechaban y era precisamente cuando los invocadores del alto mando estaban en consejo así que por obvias consecuencias no habían combates durante tres días, unas mini vacaciones perfectas según varios campeones, solo había un pequeño detalle que desteñía ese día y era ver a un pequeño yordle correr a toda prisa por los pasillos de la liga, se le podía ver fatigado por la carrera mientras cruzaba a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la cafetería, una vez allí se dirigió directamente donde estaba la cocinera, ella al reconocer al pequeño yordle comienzo enseguida a sacar una bolsa y dos tazones para llevar, no tenía que ser una adivina para saber que quería el campeón.

Co- **¿necesitas algo?** –

¿?- **sí, me puedes dar dos tazones de leche, un par de pan de pasas y un pan de anís rápido por favor** – dijo apenas recupero un poco el aliento

Co- **¿fría o caliente?** –

¿?- **fría, puede darse prisa** – la cocinera puso mala cara y fue por el pedido del yordle.

Una vez le dieron su pedido volvió a salir corriendo y se fue del lugar sin pedir las gracias, de nuevo emprendió su pequeña carrerita pero esta vez a un destino diferente, pasando los corredores, después algunos salones y finalmente los jardines para llegar al campo de tiro para los adc, en uno de los puestos se podía ver a una pequeña aglomeración de campeones viendo unos con curiosidad, otros con diversión y unos pocos con algo de miedo a una pequeña tiradora que al parecer estaba ensañada con los blancos de práctica.

El pequeño yordle atravesó con algo de dificultad la pequeña multitud y fue directamente donde estaban la mesa de municiones, se apresuró en dejar el pan y los tazones con leche incluso casi se le caen en el pequeño apuro, volteo para mira a la artillera que al parecer no se había percatado ni de su presencia ni de las de sus "espectadores", dejo de mirarla y fue donde estaba la multitud para echarlos, se tardó un poco pero logro "convencerlos" para que se fueran, volvió a mirar donde estaba la yordle y armándose de valor comenzó a avanzar lentamente hasta quedar a su espalda.

¿?- **¿tristana?** – Dijo tocando levemente el hombro de la yordle pero esta al parecer no lo oyó o simplemente lo ignoro - **¿tristana?** – Esta vez lo había dicho más alto pero ella seguía en lo suyo **\- ¡TRISTANA!** –

Tris- **¡¿QUE?!** – prácticamente le grito al desconocido volteando rápidamente aun con el cañón cargado y dispuesta a disparar, aunque cuando volteo no había nadie , quedo un poco confundida **"¿habrá sido mi imaginación?"** miro a todos hasta que miro al suelo y vio a un yordle prácticamente abrazando el suelo, temblando y protegiendo su cabeza, lo pudo reconocer en seguida – **em ¿rumble?** –

Rum- **¡sea lo que sea que hice lo siendo!** – le dijo a la yordle cerrando fuertemente sus ojos esperando su "final".

Tris- **¿Qué? No rumble tu no me isiste nada** – **"creo que le di un susto de muerte, pobrecito"** – **ya vamos levántate de ahí rápido** –

Rum- **¿enserio no fui yo?** – no muy convencido de las palabras de la yordle.

¿?- **no toda su vida gira en torno a ti rumble** –

Rum- **aaa tu cállate tonto explorador** – mirando a todos lados buscando a teemo – **sal para que pueda verte** – me dio gracia que no se diera cuenta de que lo tenía a su lado

Tee- **pero si estoy a tu lado** – rumble miro a su derecha – **al otro lado enano** – en lo que giraba el rostro teemo tomo su hombro rápidamente haciendo que rumble se sobresaltara y diera un pequeño salto.

Después de la pequeña broma de teemo, casi de inmediato comenzaron a discutir de quien estaba más presente en la vida de tristana, la artillera sentía un aroma dulce en el aire, vio en la mesita de municiones una bolsa de papel y dos tazones, pudo intuir de que se trataba, se acercó por detrás del explorador y le quito su cantimplora afortunadamente este no se dio cuenta ya que seguía "discutiendo" con la amenaza mecánica, cuando termino de poner la leche dentro de la cantimplora les dio un vistazo a los dos **"esto tiene para rato"** tomo su cañón y disparo a la zona de tiro, el ruido de inmediato sobresalto a sus "acompañantes".

Enseguida se puso su caño al hombro y se dirigió a ellos que la miraban un poco sorprendidos por la reciente acción.

Tris **\- vamos a comer** –

Comenzaron a comer poco después, hablaron de sus avanzases en los campos, rumble se quejaba de que le impusieron que le hiciera modificaciones a su máquina para que tuviera un sistema de carga de dos arpones por que según ellos él tenía mucha ventaja durante los combates, teemo no se quejaba pero hablaba de a veces lo mal que lo trataban ciertos invocadores que no sabían dirigirlo en acción y de sus misiones que tenía que hacer en Ciudad Bandle y el grupo de Scouts de inteligencia, ella solo izo pequeños comentarios de su agenda copada de obligaciones en la liga y de los Comandos Megling, ya al rato rumble se tuvo que ir por sus obligaciones con su "tristy" debido a las exigencias de los invocadores, teemo y tristana se despidieron y siguieron hablando, aprovechando al fin la ausencia del otro yordle pudo pasar al tema más serio.

Tee- **oye tris ¿Por qué estas enojada?** –

Tris- **teemo no arruines el momento metiéndote en mi vida personal** –

Tee- **te conozco desde mucho tris como para saber que algo anda mal** –

Tris- **me vas a insistir hasta que te diga verdad** \- teemo solo asintió en respuesta positiva – **(suspiro pesado) ok te contare pero no le digas a nadie** -aun sentados en el mismo sitio la artillera comenzó a contarle lo que pasó la noche anterior con lujo y detalles, el explorador quedo extrañado por la última parte del relato y más que el mono se le hubiera acercado de esa manera.

Tee- **guau em eso si fue sobre reaccionar tristana** – mirando su cantimplora ya vacía- **tal vez el solo quería hacerte una broma para animarte** -

Tris- **lose pero no puedo hacer nada dudo que él se me vuelva a acercar** – se le podía ver culpable por su modo de tratar al pobre – **quisiera disculparme pero creo que si me ve con mi arma va a salir corriendo** –

Tee- **inténtalo al menos pero dudo que corra** – aunque se imaginó al mono corriendo de su amiga, le hizo mucha gracia pero no quería reírse de la idea al menos no delante de la artillera.

Mientras que en los jardines se podía visualizar a un grupo pequeño en meditación, la mayoría del grupo eran jonios eran muy pocos los campeones de otros territorios, se les podía reconocer fácilmente, Akali, Kennen, Shen, Maestro Yi, Wukong, Lee Sin, Ashe, Janna y como líder del grupo karma.

El maestro de wuju podía sentir que por primera vez su alumno estaba centrado pero no en la meditación, parecía estar pensado algo serio **_"tal vez una travesura o una estrategia para el combate"_** descarto la segunda muy rápido, sintió unas pequeñas pisadas abrió sus ojos para echar un vistazo de quien se trataba reconociendo enseguida a la artillera yordle pasando a través de las personas hasta llegar donde estaban ellos meditando, miro hacia un lado sin girar su cabeza para ver a su estudiante "meditando" en posición de loto al igual que él, agradeció tener el casco puesto y no perturbar a la yordle que estaba prácticamente a su lado, parecía temerosa de tocar a wukong hasta que finalmente comenzó a picarle el brazo hasta que el otro abrió los ojos y vio a la yordle, este solo pego un pequeño salto y ella solo le dio una señal, el al parecer le comprendió y se fue del grupo, le extraño mucho ya que los dos campeones nunca antes habían ni siquiera socializado lo dejo pasar pero no lo olvidaría era un presentimiento que tenía.

Los dos campeones avanzaron hasta donde estaba unas bancas el rey de los monos se no se le notaba nervioso aunque estaba hecho un lio por dentro ya que no pensó que ella lo buscaría **"bueno me ahorro pensar en cómo acercarme sin que me dispare"** ella finalmente no siguió caminando, de nuevo se quedaron en el silencio incomodo ya parecía chiste repetido, el mono iba a disculparse aprovechando la chance de que no le iban a disparar o eso creía él.

Tris- **em wukong** – el mono solo la miro – **quería pedirte una disculpa por cómo te trate ayer** –

Wu- **aaa no te preo** –

Tris **\- no, enserio tenías razón estaba muy tensa y me descargue contigo de la peor manera, sé que posiblemente tu solo querías hacerme una broma o algo por el estilo pero yo simplemente reaccione mal y te trate peor, tu no tenías nada que ver pero aun así…. Lo que quiero decir es que... yo no supe simplemente admitirlo y me comporte como una niña, espero que me perdones pero si no, lo comprendo** – wukong solo la seguía mirando no entendía por qué ella se disculpaba cuando era el quien tuvo la "culpa".

Él se dirigió a una banca y le señalo a la yordle que se sentara con él, ella simplemente accedió, la banca era alta pero ella se logró sentar después de dar un salto, después de poco rato wukong por fin comenzó a hablarle.

Wu- **oye enserio no te preocupes por eso** – dando una sonrisa al aire – **ambos tuvimos la culpa yo sobre todo si te soy sincero no me gusta ver a la gente enojada por algo** – recordando como conoció a su maestro – **te voy a confesar algo pero no se lo cuentes a nadie** –

Tris- **¿bueno?** –

Wu- **yo...** – tomo un poco de aire – **estaba imitando a ahri** – le aclaro con mucha vergüenza.

Tristana quedo sorprendida pero luego comenzó a reírse, ella no lo podía creer y menos imaginar, wukong solo la miraba de nuevo y en pocos segundos también se rio de sí mismo cuando dejaron de reír pudieron al fin conversar sin el ambiente incomodo que crearon al principio.

Wu- **y ya sabes ahri tiene mucha facilidad para acercarse a las personas y como a algunos campeones les parezco molesto creí que sería una buena manera de conversar contigo pero no me salió nada bien** – ya hablando con más simpatía hacia la yordle

Tris- **wukong ella no habla ella les coquetea y dudo que sea buena idea acercase a los campeones de la misma manera que lo hace ahri intenta ser tú mismo** -

Wu- **lo mismo me dijo karma jajajaja** – en eso le gruñe el estómago – **oye no tienes hambre si quieres podemos comer algo** –

Tris- **he no gracias tengo cosas que hacer** –el mono de nuevo fijo su mirada en ella pero esta vez la cargo cual peluche – **¡oye que haces!** –

Wu **\- jamás le digas no a la comida gratis** – y comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería o más bien comedor ya estaba atardeciendo y se podía ver a varios campeones comiendo, cuando entro se encontró con una discusión entre lux y Fiora que se estaba poniendo peligrosa hasta que sivir interrumpió llevándose a la campeona a la mesa de los campeones de shurima, camino hasta donde estaba la cocinera.

Wu- **hola, me da un plato de fideos fritos ¿tristana quieres algo?** – le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos

Tris- **sí, que me sueltes** –

Wu- **ya la oyó le da un plato de sopa de fideos ha y dos platillos de Sakura Mochi** – la cocinera solo le quedo mirando – **puede poner todo en una bandeja por favor** –

La cocinera solo fue por lo que le pidió el mono y le dio su comida, caminaron hasta donde estaban casi todos los campeones de ionia a excepción de karma que se excusaba porque Ekko comenzó a pedir consejo espiritual para poder tener una vida más prospera y por lo general se quedaba con el instruyéndole sobre el arte de la paz y la guerra, ella podía sentir como algunos campeones los miraban y la ponía nerviosa, wukong siguió como si nada y coloco la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó a un lado de su maestro este saludo a los dos cordialmente y siguió comiendo, ella resignada se dedicó a comer o más bien lo intentaba ya que le costaba alcanzar la mesa donde estaba la dichosa sopa, wukong se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de tristana y al instante la sentó en su pierna, esta se avergonzó ya que se sentía como una niña pero ya podía alcanzar su plato y ese era el objetivo, podía admitir que estaba delicioso y el ambiente era más o menos sociable de vez en cuando irelia hablaba de su victoria en Placidium o presumía de su gran poder era divertido escuchar sus historias pero todo el ambiente cómodo se vio esfumado cuando llego cierta campeona que se sentó demasiado cerca de wukong y tristana.

El mono no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de la recién llegada hasta que esta se apoyó en su hombro también intento colocar su mano en la pierna del mono pero se topó con tristana, aparto su mano rápidamente y la limpio en su vestido, acto que no paso desapercibido para la yordle.

Ahr- **oye wukong no sabía que eras padre es una monada** –

Wu- **¿qué? Hablas de tristana, ella no podía alcanzar su plato así que la ayude** –

Ahr- **wuaaa que tierno hasta podríamos "jugar" a la mamá y el papá** – mirando a tristana – **tristana podría ser nuestra hija** – el solo se hecho a reír y miro donde estaba la artillera.

Wu- **jajajajaja ves tristana habla así con todo el mundo y le funciona** – tristana miro al wukong y después a ahri, se puso la mano en la boca tratando de contener su risa al recodar la confesión del mono en la tarde, no pudo resistir y se hecho a reír muy fuerte, aunque la mayoría no le prestó atención a la risa de la yordle, el maestro Yi si estaba atento, la kumiho puso mala cara de algo no se estaba enterando.

Tris- **JAJAJAJA si tienes jaja razón** – el comentario le quito el enojo de la acción anterior de la kumiho.

Ahr- **en que tiene razón** –

Lo único que concluyo fue que digieran al mismo tiempo "es secreto", cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron a sus cuartos, iban por el mismo pasillo seguían conversando a veces bromeaban o se contaban chistes, a lo lejos también caminaba su maestro los podía ver pero no escuchar aun de vez en cuando los escuchaba reír o estos hacían movimientos extraños pero terminaban en carcajadas del otro, cuando llegaron al cuarto de la yordle simplemente se despidieron, la yordle entro en su cuarto y el mono siguió su camino, ambos estaban felices.

La yordle al entrar vio un desastre en su cocina toda la azúcar estaba tirada en el piso y vio a su dragón lamiendo el pote donde esta debería estar, el dragón al verla corrió hacia ella para lamerle la cara, en vez de estar enojada con su mascota esta vez solo fue a buscar algo con que limpiar. En cambio el mono continúo caminando hasta que se encontró con ahri esperándolo en la puerta.

Ahr- **hola mí querido amigo** –

Wu- **no te voy a decir ahri** – ya sabía el donde iba la kumiho pero no quería decirle él porque del comentario, aunque también sabía que ella le iba a insistir hasta que le digiera y gracias al destino pudo ver a su maestro a lo lejos **– jaja veras me tengo que ir tengo entrenamiento nocturno con Yi a sí que adiós** – prácticamente se fue corriendo a donde estaba su maestro y lo jalo en dirección contraria.

Yi- **me debes una Kong** –

Wu- **lose pero me esforzare en el entrenamiento** –

Yi- **más te vale porque el entrenamiento será más pesado** – caminando aun lado de su aprendiz y haciéndose posiblemente la misma pregunta que la kumiho pero a diferencia el no preguntaría no lo necesitaba ya que podía dilucidar la respuesta él solo, esperaba que la yordle pudiera hacerse más cercana al mono ya que necesitaba más amigos que ahri y el, bueno la esperanza es lo último que se pierde verdad.

-0-

 **Notas finales: gracias por leer y brindar su apoyo hacen que escribir vuelva a ser divertido por así decirlo.**

 ***HECHOS CURIOSOS:**

 **WUKONG TIENE 6 AÑOS**

 **AHRI NO TOLERA A LA RAZA YORDLE**

 **LAS MUJERES YORDLE TAMBIEN POSEEN PELAGE CORPORAL PERO MAS FINO QUE LOS HOMRES DE SU ESPECIE.**

 **BYE BYE NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO :D**


	7. aviso no tan urgente

Hola a todos

Si ya se fijaron re-subí la historia el motivo es que no me dejo actualizarla para poner el aviso T_T.

Si ya se, me disculpo si esperabas capitulo pero debía avisar del porqué de mi ausencia, primero no fue por esa cosa de personas débiles llamadas sentimientos, más bien fue por cuatro miserables cosas, primero mi madre la operaron hace poco meses y está en rehabilitación y ya saben tuve que cuidarla, segundo mi trabajo se hizo más cuando los ingresos no eran suficientes, ya saben el internet y la comida no se pagan solos, tercero tuve que restablecer mis estudios de cuarto medio, como sabrán tuve que dejar de estudiar momentáneamente para cuidar a mi madre lo cual fue duro sobretodo tener que hacer esa parte y cuarto mi salud deterioro pesadamente y mi cuerpo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comerse a sí mismo porque sí.

Antes de que pregunten porque no escribió shades eso es simple porque no sabe escribir tramas más haya de encuentros sexuales, antes de que digan algo sobre lo poco detallista del encuentro de unas de las parejas es porque yo le pedí que se contuviera un poco, por la clasificación de fic, de haberla dejado a sus anchas hubiera sido un lemon de muy buena calidad, pero por lastima no se puede debido a la clasificación.

Actualizare en donde me quede ha sí que espero que las pocas personas que leyeron este fic aún nos recuerden.

Una última cosa shades y yo hemos estado discutiendo de un tema, así que se los dejo a ustedes, ella quiere poner en otro fic las otras parejas que originalmente iban a estar en este fic, no a las que escogí yo, pero que las historias estén dentro del mismo universo, así que opinan ustedes.

Leeré los comentarios cuando actualice el sábado, si quieren un fic de alguna pareja en particular me mandan un mensaje o lo comentan recuerden que tienen que ponerme en que clasificación de que tipo.

(Índigo deja de acosarme que das miedo a veces está bien que te guste un fic pero no tienes que rastrear los Facebook de otros para pedir actualización eso es extraño en muchos sentidos)

Addio


	8. Chapter 8: confianza

**_Notas_** **: odio los calendarios digitales se des configuran solos esas porquerías, yo jurando que era sábado y me doy cuenta que no era así cuando shades me llamo preguntando por que no había subido el capítulo aun 7_7 voy a terminar comprando uno antiguo para evitar que pase de nuevo, bueno dejemos de hablar de mí que abajo está el capítulo si no te gustan las parejas raras que haces aquí.**

 **Disfruten el capitulo**

-0-

Capítulo 7: confianza

Era temprano en la mañana, lentamente el firmamento nocturno era remplazado por un pequeño halo de luz que se lograba salir del horizonte montañoso, se podía sentir las ultimas pequeñas gotas de la garúa nocturna, en la oscuridad de los pasillos se veía caminar solitaria a una figura femenina, su paso era lento y tranquilo, la paz y la quietud del amanecer eran de los pocos momentos de soledad que tenía y podía disfrutar antes de darle lo que quedaba de su tiempo a las personas y Ekko, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar al menos antes de tener que aparentar de que ella estaba en paz y que no tenía una relación con un zaunita.

Aun pensando de lleno los actos que hizo en la ya casi inexistente noche que moría lentamente, no dejaban de pensar si fue buena elección darle el pase a Ekko para subir a ese escalón tan íntimo otra vez, si bien lo evito lo más que pudo en llegar a caer otra vez tampoco quería que su relación terminara por una tontería, se habían esforzado mucho por forjar un vínculo entre ellos y sacrificado bastante para mantener viva una llama que jamás debió existir, no podía ni quería arrepentirse, ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, intento auto calmarse era una adulta y no podía permitirse comportarse como una adolecente suspirando por su amor, era bastante irónico que dentro de sus preocupaciones entrara un muchacho de diecisiete años y una simple noche con su pareja, si alguien oyera sus pensamientos se reiría de ella "te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua" y solo por un pensamiento que a pesar de ser simple era básicamente sentir una pequeña puñalada cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Siguió lo poco y nada que aún quedaba de camino a su habitación, solo quería cambiarse y darse un largo baño, tal vez con el cuerpo y la mente un poco descansados podría pensar mejor y arreglas sus pensamientos, porque si bien era por una parte su propia culpa estar en ese estado también era culpa del muchacho de que su antigua zona de paz estuviera hecha casi añicos por un tema tan trivial.

Mientras karma seguía perdida en sus "pensamientos", Ekko estaba literalmente tendido en su cama boca abajo, estaba agotado ni siquiera sus combates en las calles de zaun se comparaba al esfuerzo que hizo anoche con su ¿novia? ¿Pareja? Bueno eso era arena de otro costal, podía admitir que le costó un poco pero se acostumbró, al principio ella fue quien lo guio en los juegos previos y después como siempre lo dejo ser, aunque en cierta sentía una pequeña frustración aunque él fue el que le insistió karma prácticamente lo dirigió durante casi todo el tiempo que estuvieron haciéndolo e incluso las veces que en que lo repitieron antes de rendirse ante el cansancio y dormir.

"cuanto voy a tener que esperar ahora"

Busco su almohada y tapo su cabeza con ella en un intento de volver a conciliar el sueño, sintió como lentamente su cuerpo se relajaba y su conciencia se alejaba de su cuerpo lentamente y la ensoñación comenzaba, esperaba recordar todo lo que hizo con karma "hay no… me parezco a mi padre" fue lo último que pensó antes de que alguien tocara la maldita puerta, con sus brazos hizo presión sobre la almohada intentando ignorar el ruido, pero fuera quien fuera no paraba de tocar la condenada puerta "no son ni siquiera las siete de la mañana", se levantó con pesadez de su cama y camino con la mayor lentitud hacia la puerta con la esperanza de quien estuviera tocando se aburriera y se largara pronto, pero no paro como si supiera de que estaba despierto.

Ekk- irelia si buscas a karma no está aquí – aun sin abrir la puerta

¿?- quien es irelia – solo al escuchar esa frase corrió por su espada y el pulsar z "no reconozco esa voz" se puso el artefacto lo más rápido que pudo y de la misma forma volvió a la puerta "si es una asesina es pésima en su trabajo" en un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta y se preparó para el posible ataque que nunca llego, solo se encontró con una joven que lo miraba de forma extraña – he…. ¿hola?-

Ekk- ¿no vienes a matarme? –

¿?- ¿no? Solo quiero preguntarte algo pero veo que no es un buen momento –

Ekk- he lo siento por eso – bajo su espada – pero es sospechoso que alguien toque tu puerta a las seis de la mañana –

¿?- es más raro ver a una mujer salir del cuarto de un chico de dieciséis años – "no es cierto"

Ekk- no sé de qué hablas y que quieres, algunos si necesitamos dormir – evitando mostrar su pánico interno.

¿?- o ¡verdad! Sabes dónde queda esta habitación – sacando y mostrándole un pequeño papel con un número garabateado.

Ekk- está en el último piso en la parte donde duermen los jonios –

¿?- ¡que! Pero si no soy de jonia soy de shurima –

Ekk- no grites algunos duermen- mirando a la chica específicamente a sus cejas – solo ve a tu habitación al menos tendrás mas humanos con quien hablar –

La chica dio un suspiro pesado – está bien, perdón por haberte molestado –

Ekk- no hay problema pero si quieres preguntarle algo a una persona no toques a las seis de la mañana – comenzó a cerrar su puerta – por cierto soy Ekko bienvenida a la liga de leyendas –

¿?- gracias soy taliyah espero poder volver a hablar contigo otro día - ya comenzado a camina- buenas noches-

Ekk- buenos días – cerrando la puerta por completo, volvió a caminar hacia su cama cuando volvieron a tocar su puerta, tiro su espada y llevo sus manos a su cabeza "¡que tiene el mundo en contra en que yo pueda dormir!" activo el pulsar z y fue rápidamente a la puerta, la abrió lo más rápido que pudo para ver quién era, apenas abrió se encontró de frente con irelia, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo retrocedió en el tiempo y solo se fue a acostar al menos sabía que irelia se iba a aburrir pronto o derribaría la puerta, lo que pasara primero pero ya estaba dispuesto a ignorar esta vez.

Ire- ABRE MOCOSO SE QUE ESTA ADRENTO! – "no hagas ruido, no te muevas y conserva la calma ella huele el miedo" – VOY A TIRAR LA PUERTA! –

Ekk- ¡KARMA NO ESTA AQUÍ CARAJO!-

Ire- ¡DONDE ESTA!-

Ekk- ¡TENGO CARA DE VIDENTE DEJAME DORMIR LUNATICA!-

Ire- ¡NO ME IRE HASTA SABER DONDE ESTA ZAUNITA!-

Ekk- ¡ENTONCES BIEN QUEDATE HAY SI QUIERES PERO ALGUNOS QUEREMOS DORMIR A SI QUE SILENCIO!- finalmente volviendo a colocar la almohada sobre su cabeza para poder silenciar los gritos de irelia "tengo que hablar con karma, solo tengo que salir discretamente por la ventana" suspiro un poco, no era nada que no había hecho antes pero odia que irelia lo viniera a molestar cada vez que karma no llegaba a su recamara "pareciera como si acampara frente a su puerta para saber si llegaba o no" se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió por la ventana del baño, afirmándose por las cornisas y ventanas hasta llegar abajo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la habitación de karma, se sabía el camino de memoria, toco la puerta y simplemente espero, no paso mucho cuando karma le abrió la puerta, esta parecía un poco sorprendida al ver al joven.

Kar- ¿irelia? –

Ekk- irelia – ella comprendió enseguida lo que paso le hizo un seña para que pasara – gracias – tomando enseguida la mano de karma al entrar a su habitación.

Kar-hablare con ella si te hace sentir mejor – llevándolo al sofá para sentarse junto con el- ¿no te hiciste daño al caer? – el negó con la cabeza – ¿tienes sueño? – dio un pequeño gruñido en señal de afirmación- ven vamos a la cama a descansar –

Ekk- no – karma lo quedo mirando de manera extraña- no lo tomes a mal pero cuando irelia descubra que ya no estoy en mi habitación vendrá acá y estoy seguro que esta vez va a entrar a matarme -

Kar- jajaja no seas tonto ven vamos a dormir y si viene irelia yo veré que invento – de un solo movimiento guio al muchacho a su cama, él se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo y se acostó en el futon con ella a su lado- Watashinojinsei yoku nemurimasu - casi nunca entendía lo que ella decía cuando comenzaba a hablar en idioma jónico antiguo pero a la larga sabría que significaban realmente, no paso mucho antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, antes de que se quedara dormido vio antes el rostro de karma ya con los ojos cerrados "simplemente hermosa".

Despertó de golpe vio que karma no estaba a su lado, no tardó en darse cuenta de que había otra persona, por el tono de voz que usaba karma al parecer estaba molesta pudo intuir que con quien estaba discutiendo era irelia se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible a la puerta para oír mejor.

Ire- no me mientas karma no llegaste a tu habitación anoche, voy a apostar que fue por el zaunita que comenzaste a "llevar" por el camino de la paz si no realmente otra cosa karma –

Kar- otra cosa enserio irelia, si quieres puedes preguntar a los invocadores y te dirán lo que yo te dije, además últimamente estas paranoica con el chico-

Ire- no cambies el tema karma –

Kar- que no cambie el tema, te apareciste a las seis de la mañana en el cuarto del pobre chico gritando como una lunática y amenazando con tirar su puerta –

Ire- y que querías que hiciera preguntar amablemente por tu posible secuestro –

Kar- el pobre salto por una ventana para poder venir aquí buscando apoyo por qué no lo dejabas dormir, mira hablaremos más tarde está bien tengo que dirigir en una hora más el grupo de meditación, adiós irelia –

Ire- ese mocoso solo está haciendo que te separes de tus ideales –

Kar- no solo existe jonia irelia –

No sintió más discusiones solo un portazo y silencio, abrió la puerta solo para encontrar a karma mirando a la puerta de salida, el iba a decir algo pero al ver a karma con su poder activo supo enseguida de que no era buena idea, decidió acercarse lo más sutilmente hasta quedar a su espalda, toco su hombro con suavidad para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Kar- escuchaste todo – aun sin mirarlo

Ekk- no- retirando su mano del hombro de karma- de hecho llegue solo a la parte donde irelia se fue –

Kar- ella sospecha que algo pasa entre nosotros pero aún no tiene las cosas claras como para acusarme de comportamiento impropio en jonia –

Ekk- si si porque soy menor ¿verdad?- dándose media vuelta para ir por su ropa – si es por eso entonces los jonios son de mentes pequeñas – karma se volteo para verlo al instante, su rostro ya no expresaba su calma habitual sino más bien era un rostro completamente serio, su mirada parecía que estuviera hecha de hielo que incluso le dio un escalofrió que le dirigiera esa mirada.

Kar- yo soy de mente pequeña acaso –

Ekk- n…no solo la gente que habita jonia…. Lo empeore ¿verdad?- intentando evitar la mirada de karma

Kar- algo pero no es por que seas joven es por otro asunto mucho más personal, que te contare otro día ahora no – viendo como el joven terminaba de ponerse su ropa.

Ekk- porque ahora no – ya viendo como esta se dirigía a su pequeña cocina – es algo malo –

Kar- no claro que no – preparando una tetera pequeña con te, dejándola calentar en la cocina – se paciente y tengo que tomar mi te – solo obtuvo un suspiro.

Ekk- ok… oye aun tienes hambre – caminando hacia el kotatsu

Kar- que... ha no solo es para evitar malestares- viendo con gracia la cara de Ekko que ya no tenía su pintura en la cara- y quiero evitar un pequeño malestar de nueve meses ya que alguien se le olvido cuidarse – le causo gracia la reacción de Ekko, ya que automáticamente este se levantó del kotatsu y se despidió rápidamente de ella con un beso, para salir casi corriendo a quien sabe dónde- una le falta mucho camino que recorrer – pensó por un momento en cómo sería un hijo o hija de Ekko, rápidamente desecho la idea, el aún era demasiado joven para esas cosas, tenía un brillante futuro por delante y no estaba dispuesta a arruinarlo.

No esta vez.

-0-

 **Notas finales: como dije antes cualquier crítica será aceptada, los insultos serán ignorados y agradecería que leyeran la publicación anterior ya que absolutamente nadie comento, lo comprendo pero también me gusta saber que opinan ustedes por que no puedo leer mentes ni nada aunque será genial si pudiera.**

 **No vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	9. aviso

Hello soy shades

No es un capitulo sorry :P

Pero pronto vamos a subirlo, buenis para empezar mi buena amiga matsu tuvo serios problemas con la computadora (tostadora) que usa, fallo un procesador y tuvo que conseguir piezas :/

El máximo de los problemas es que ella posee los capítulos y yo no TT_TT no me deja tenerlos por cosas del pasado 7_7 pero como dije ya esta solucionado y podemos continuar con el fic.

Bye bye

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización :D


	10. Chapter 10: cambio

**_Notas_** **: primero lo primero disculpen por el enorme retraso no merezco disculpa pero como creo que les habrá dicho shades tuve muchos problemas para poder continuar pero a veces es mejor tarde que básicamente nunca, bueno tengo que darles un aviso pero ahora los dejo con el fic.**

 **Si no les gustan las parejas raras que hacen aquí T_T**

-0-

Capítulo 8: cambio

Una persona orgullosa es aquella que tiene un exceso de confianza en ella misma. Todo lo que hace, todo lo que dice, y todo lo que piensa es perfecto. Son personas a las que les cuesta mucho perdonar, porque consideran que son los demás los que tienen que acercarse hacia ellos, y pedir perdón, ya que ellos son perfectos.

En muchos casos, son personas que esconden de manera inconsciente ciertos hechos o sucesos que han generado cierto tipo de inseguridad en ellos, ya sea debido a errores cometidos o a desprecios por parte de los demás. De este modo, utilizan el orgullo como arma de defensa, resaltando sus logros y éxitos sobre los demás, para que éstas no descubran las debilidades o puntos flacos que aún conservan.

Cerro su libro de manera súbita en señal de molestia y lo dejo de lado, un regalo de uno de sus hermanos mayores o más bien un recordatorio de lo que ellos consideraban su mayor defecto aunque no lo digieran en voz altas ya que temían a su posible represaría, como ella decía cualquier ofensa se pagara con sangre sea o no sea de su familia.

Trataba de digerir la exigencia de la liga, tenía que cambiar sus movimientos en combate y su vestuario, varios invocadores se quejaron de su efectividad al matar a un oponente y su facilidad al derribar las torretas, no comprendía que tenia de malo usar todo su talento a favor del combate, porque se complicaban la vida con hacer que otros facilitar a otros campeones victorias.

Ridículo, incomprensible, los del consejo cedían fácil ante las quejas de los que no sabían cómo dirigirla, lo que más le había hecho enojar era que ya no podría mostrar más en sus combates su vals de espadas si no que tendría que demostrar un duelo más simple que carecía de la complejidad de su vals, todo lo bueno de la noche anterior y su mañana fue manchada por un aviso de la liga.

Se levantó lo más rápido de su asiento, quería salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, odiaba entrenar en el día no quería que nadie intentara emular su estilo de combate y tampoco quería encontrarse con algún campeón fuera o no fuera de su nación era molesto sentir sus miradas curiosas y menos que algunos de ellos se creyera digno de entrenar a su lado, tomo su sable lo observo por unos minutos recordando cuantas veces había sido bañado en la sangre de sus oponentes en incontables batallas desde su llegada a la liga, se encamino hacia la salida mirando por última vez el traje que tendría que usar permanentemente durante los combates una mueca de asco fue lo único que le dio solo al imaginarse en ese atuendo, no era para una espadachín de su nivel.

Solo camino sin rumbo en un intento final de calmarse y no hacer una estupidez, por un momento pensó en desayuno, hasta ahora el único momento agradable de su día aun viendo el lado positivo de sus entrenamientos con azir no era suficiente como para llenar su necesidad de un duelo digno, solo podría usar su vestimenta y su verdadero potencial fuera de la liga.

Ahora solo una persona podría bailar su vals y ahora solo una podría verlos bailar, se obligó volver a la realidad, observo a su alrededor para saber dónde había terminado su caminata "¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí?" al parecer termino en la biblioteca, genial simplemente genial dejo su libro de lado para llegar a un lugar lleno de libros, con las ansias que tenia de leer.

¿?- ¿buscas algún libro en particular demaciana? – reconoció enseguida la voz del viejo chacal, sabía que estando aquí se toparía con el prácticamente el custodiaba la biblioteca con tal de que nadie dañara ninguno de los libros que creía habían conseguido con esfuerzo.

Fio- ya que estoy aquí tiene algún libro de historia de shurima –

Nas- alguna razón en particular por saber sobre el legado de mi hogar –

Fio- soy la señora de la casa de Laurent es mi deber conocer la historia de otros lugares aparte de la propia ¿no lo cree? – el chacal se dio media vuelta haciéndome un ademan con su mano para que lo siguiera, que no me podía dar un simple libro era mucho pedir o que le indicara el lugar donde estaba, a menos que….

Caminar junto al chacal fue informativo ya que él no paraba de hablar sobre el viejo imperio siempre me hablaron que era callado y en general suele ser asocial pero aparte de que su voz sonaba fría y distante notaba también un deje de tristeza, pareciera que todo lo que le habían dicho sobre fuera mentira aunque no le sorprendería que lo fuera o ella tenía mejor tacto con los ascendidos, el recorrido no fue demasiado corto pero tampoco fue demasiado largo a su parecer.

Me llevo a una sala aparte de la biblioteca, era similar a la biblioteca de mi hogar pero un poco más grande y menos iluminada – aquí está toda la historia de shurima, al menos toda la que puedo recordar antes de que el desierto los consumiera – se dirigió a un librero para tomar un libro y entregármelo – aquí tienes antes de que me preguntes es un diccionario, no te estoy tratando de ignorante es solo que los libros están escritos en el idioma antiguo no en el actual –

Fio- parece poco práctico – recibiendo el diccionario no aparte la mirada de él, una manera de hacerle saber que no era superior a mí.

Nas- todo lo contrario, en si el mismo azir me pidió personalmente que estuvieran en el dialecto antiguo de shurima, ya que la mayoría de los legados que dejo los pueblos y reinos conquistados están aquí, su cultura, sus idiomas absolutamente todo aunque a mi parecer me hubiera gustado que todo este conocimiento se hubiera quedado en shurima, no quiero aburrirte con mis quejas así que espero que aprendas rápido – sin mediar más palabras se retiró dejándome sola en el lugar, al menos si le veía el lado positivo ya tenía algo en que distraer mis pensamiento, no todos los días se puede aprender un nuevo idioma y sobretodo una lengua casi extinta.

-0-

Esperar era lo por lo general una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer, evitaba socializar con otros campeones ya que siempre salían temas involucrados con alianzas ya sea noxus o demacia, también habían pocos campeones que intentaban acercarse a él, algunos lo intentaron pero no le vio el caso dar su tiempo a esos campeones, odiaba entrenar durante el día ya que todos se le quedaban mirando y casi nadie estaba a su nivel como para dar aunque sea un poco de combate previo, son demasiados débiles, son demasiado blandos.

Si veía el lado positivo podía dedicar más tiempo la planeación de su viaje por shurima, reunir a las tribus que decidieron seguir vagando por el desierto era su principal misión, nasus le recomendó enviar mensajeros pero a pesar de que era una buena idea quería demostrarles a esas tribus que no se cometerían los errores de la antigua shurima, al menos con la ayuda de sivir tiene una mejor oportunidad de localizarlos y de paso ayudar a la redención de su descendiente.

Al menos estaría ocupado haciendo algo útil fuera de la liga, eran varios días en los que estaría fuera de los combate un respiro para algunos invocadores y una pena para otros, extrañaría sus duelos con la gran duelista pero su imperio era primero.

Siv- azir voy al campo de tiro, no olvides tu promesa – sin mediar palabras solo sintió la puerta cerrarse en señal de que ella ya se había retirado, no entendía la necesidad de sivir de tener que ir a la dichosa cafetería o como se llame últimamente todo tenia diferentes nombres, recordó por un momento las tres condiciones que le puso sivir al momento en que acepto su simple petición.

"redención, lealtad y que el hiciera el desayuno"

La ultima lo tomo por sorpresa esperaba que pidiera oro, tierras, alguna posición política ventajosa para un futuro pero no esperaba tener que cocinar, nunca aprendió a cocinar siempre tuvo gente que le servía sus alimentos y aprender fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza, aunque sivir tenía una debilidad a las cosas dulces o picantes, si eran las dos parecía una niña pequeña intentando alcanzar pan dulce, divertido en cierta forma.

Esperaba partir lo antes posible, nasus seria momentáneamente el representante de shurima en la liga, le tenía la suficiente confianza para dejar en sus manos los asuntos de la liga, desvió su mirada de su libro hacia la ventana parecía que era un poco más de medio día, era extraño que no lo hayan invocado aun, por lo general a primera hora ya estaría siendo solicitado por algún invocador en busca de una victoria fácil, si veía el lado positivo al menos no tendría que lidiar con los invocadores de bajo nivel y sus patéticos intentos de sobresalir entre los demás, con sus pésimas estrategias y su ego del tamaño de targon, por lo que sivir solía contarle antiguamente la liga era mucho más exigentes a la hora de aceptar a nuevos invocadores pero cuando comenzaron a llegar campeones representantes de lugares como las islas de las sombras y del vacía, temieron perder el control de la liga y como acto desesperado dieron señal verde a cualquiera que quisiera ser parte de lo que solía ser un selecto grupo.

Bueno nada podía hacer por ahora, la sed de poder de la liga pareciera ser más grande que su deseo de arreglar las cosas entre las naciones en guerra, no merecía la pena pensarlo ahora pero esperaba poder tratar el tema con nasus y sivir en un futuro cercano, también esperaba si la suerte estaba de su lado ya tener como aliada a la joven maga de piedra que nasus le menciono en el pasado.

-0-

Caminaba a paso rápido casi corriendo, quería que el día pasara lo más rápido posible, quería que el cumpliera su promesa, quería sacarlo de esa habitación lo más pronto posible, solo salía para ir a la biblioteca y a practicar según el con Fiora, pudo admitir que le sorprendió enterarse aunque más cuando le ofrecieron asistir a una de sus prácticas, no se lo pensó dos veces para aceptar, vio por un momento al cielo era un poco más del medio día, realmente esperaba que el día pasara rápido al menos el campo de tiro la mantendría ocupada mientras pasaba el rato .

Tuvo que parar un momento no todos los días se veía un tumulto de gente en la entrada del campo de tiro, entre ellos vio a la amenaza mecánica pasando con dificultad entre la multitud, no le quedaba más que esperar a que la gente se moviera de la entrada, por ahora quería evitar a los demás campeones, algunos se habían vuelto demasiado pretensiosos ya que les habían dado más libertad durante los combates mientras que a otros seguían esperando algo que los beneficiara, no tardaría mucho en que llegara su aviso de la liga, tenía la incertidumbre de que tendría que cambiar, no le gusto para nada ver su nombre en la lista tal vez le haría honor al nombre de azir y tal vez encontraron que algo dentro del campo se alteró cuando dio un paso y comenzaron a salir torretas de la nada, no pudo evitar reírse de ese acontecimiento bastante curioso.

¿?- ¿sivir? – reconocería esa voz donde fuera, solo miro al lugar de donde está la estaba llamando, no había cambiado nada, a su lado estaba ese samurái de jonia por rara vez lo notaba sobrio aunque se veía en mal estado, tenía ojeras y se le notaba que le dolía la cabeza, taliyah tampoco se veía del todo bien también se le notaba un poco cansada pero en menor grado que el samurái.

Siv- la única e inigualable ¿tiempo sin vernos? –

Tal- sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo – se formó un silencio un poco incómodo, no tenía un tema de conversación solo nos conocimos una vez y después cada una por su santo, ni siquiera la conocía antes de su estancia no planeada en Vekaura y solo tuvieron tiempo de socializar lo poco y nada de tiempo antes de su retirada forzosa de la ya desaparecida ciudad – he... y ¿Qué haces? –

Siv- espero que se despeje la entrada – voltee donde estaba la entrada aún seguía la multitud – creo que al fin alguien se volvió loco y está matando a todo el mundo - ya podía intuir la reacción de la tejedora – al menos tendría la posibilidad de matar a alguien –

Yas- porque siempre quieres ver a alguien muerto – su voz lo delata, se nota la resaca.

Siv- perdón que dijiste algo – eleve un poco la voz, los volví a mirar pude notar un pequeña mueca de dolor, no es que quisiera realmente molestar al samurái pero es realmente molesto ganarle durante los combates sobre todo cuando le dan ganas de bajar a su línea – que pasa yasuo ¿te sientes mal? –

Yas- ¿tienes que hablar tan alto? –

Siv- si –el suspiro ruidosamente, se acercó un poco a taliyah lo suficiente como para susurrarle algo al oído, por lastima lo que le haya dicho no pude escucharlo pero hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco, se fue sin despedirse a quien sabe dónde posiblemente al bar - ¿y qué haces aquí niña? –

Tal- no sé si debería decirlo en voz alta –

Siv- bueno lo ya lo dirán los invocadores – mire otra vez hacia la entrada del campo de tiro, la gente al fin comenzó a despejar el lugar – bueno ya me tengo que ir no quiero oxidar mi puntería, adiós – quería que pasara el día lo más rápido posible y me topo con ella.

Tal- espera – la mire por encima del hombro – puedo ir contigo, no conozco a nadie aquí aparte de ti y al maestro yasuo –le hice un ademan con la mano para que me siguiera y me dirigí al campo, sentía sus pisadas detrás de mí, me sentía incomoda ya que por lo que tenía entendido ella quería "proteger" a su familia del imperio de azir, podía asegurar que acudió a la liga de leyendas por esas razones y sería bastante incomodo cuando se enterara de que soy "aliada" de azir.

Apenas llegamos a la entrada acelero su paso para caminar a mi lado, miraba todo a su alrededor con aparente curiosidad, la estructura de piedra por fuera daba una fachada de ser un lugar viejo, pero una vez que entrabas cambiaba todo en las paredes habían enredaras, de algunas columnas salía pequeños hilos de agua que paraban en pequeñas fuentes que se desbordaban hacia el suelo y formaban riachuelos que se dirigían hacia el centro del lugar y se reunían en una gran estatua con la forma de una invocadora que traía en su mano izquierda una piedra rúnica azul y el otra una roja, como en remplazo de antorchas la propia agua iluminaba los caminos hacia los puestos de tiro todo con la finalidad de dar la impresión de estar en un templo antiguo, bellísimo para alguno demasiado "viejo" para otros, habían muchas cosas que impresionaban a simple vista los invocadores tienen ciertas ventajas con el uso de su magia, la mirada de ella se fijó en los yordles que estaban sentados en unas de las bancas hablando, parecían animados pero el más pequeño del grupo parecía estar quejándose de algo, como siempre.

Siv- te vas a quedar ciega – logro que ella la mirara de nuevo – son yordles la raza más molesta de toda runaterra – quería seguir caminando pero ella seguía mirando al trio con bastante curiosidad, como si nunca hubiera visto uno – oye niña me vuelvo vieja aquí –

Tal- es primera vez que veo uno – parecía que quería ir a hablar con ellos pero no se movía de su lugar, admitía que era raro que el trio no se diera cuenta que los estaban mirando – pero… ¿está bien que dejen que niños se unan? –

Siv- no son niños son adultos… pero muy bajo y peludos, si te vas a quedar mirándolos hasta que les dé por disparate quédate pero yo necesito cortar algo – comencé a caminar más rápido, si al menos lograba que se pusiera a caminar menos tiempo perdería respondiendo preguntas que no llegarían a ningún lado mmm así se sentirá nasus, me siguió pocos segundos después se le veía nerviosa de que la miraran los demás tiradores no los culpaba no todos los días se puede ver a una adolecente con rocas en su ropa.

Entre la caminata note la penetrante mirada de vayne, aunque no se dirigía a mí ya pero sabía a quién, no me sorprendería que los demacianos intentaran reclutarla para sus filas de nenes engreídos como la molesta "dama luminosa" espero que taliyah no sea tonta y sigua con shurima, somos pocos campeones y es bueno tener algo de compañía humana, para variar.

Apenas entramos en la casilla de tiro voltee para ver si aún la perra de demaciana seguía ahí pero ya había desaparecido, tomare nota de eso, ella se extrañó en ver solo 5 plataformas en las que había un circulo arcano hecho con magia y me miro con bastante confusión.

Tal- esperaba que hubiera algo a que lanzarle rocas –

Siv- y los hay – le dije mientras subía a la plataforma – pero digamos que necesito objetivos móviles a que atinarle más que dianas, vamos sube a una plataforma y te lo enseñare –

Tal- está bien- no se veía asustada o al manos no lo demostraba, es una chica valiente eso le servirá al menos para valerse en los combates de la liga solo espero que no vayan a ponerle tantos limites como al pobre de Kassadin.

Solo fue cuestión de que entrara en el círculo para que este comenzara a brillar con mayor intensidad hasta envolvernos por completo, solo pasaron unos segundos para aparecer en la grieta del invocador mientras que daba la bienvenida esa voz etérea, ella parecía muy fascinada con el campo sobre todo con las sólidas edificaciones antiguas.

Siv- que haces –

Tal- lo siento – no me miraba solo se arrodillo, sus manos estaban prácticamente rozando el suelo pero no llego a tocarlo – que piedra tan esplendida de seguro tienen muchas historias que contar -

Siv - está bien no quiero interrumpirte pero compra algo y ve a un carril – y puso otra vez esa mirada de "no sé de qué me estás hablando" – ¿ves al tipo que está allí? - se bien que no es tonta pero si es su primera vez mejor le ahorrare – ve y cómprale algo que te sirva eres una maga así que te servirán varios pero que sean aquellas que fortalezcan tu magia, si te sabes armar ganaras la línea con relativa facilidad, en uno pocos minutos saldrán súbditos si los matas te darán oro y si es muy necesario ¿alguna pregunta? –

Tal- ¿si tengo que matar a los súbditos como es que me dan oro? –

Siv- de la práctica –

Tal- a ninguna –

la deje sola mientras decidía que comprar, me fui hasta la línea inferior me agradaba que mi resistencia aumentara y no me cansara con facilidad, podría correr por horas y ni siquiera sentir ni un ápice de cansancio, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran los súbditos a mi posición.

Usar a chalicar nunca me fue complicado para mí y matar a los súbditos no fue un reto, quería ganar oro rápido y volverme más fuerte en el menor tiempo, destruir todo y llegar al carril central, después el carril superior por ultimo matare todo lo que este en la jungla, no es ninguna ciencia para mi aquí todo es cuestión de que tan rápido hagas las cosas y que mates.

El sonido que se oye a lo lejos, un silbido similar a una bomba pequeña pero en vez de hacer un sonido expansivo este era seco "al menos entendió", volví a concentrarme en los súbditos matarlos no era un problema pero eran odiosos, pensar en esas muertes que sufrió por culpa de quedarse rodeada de esos bastardos solo hacía que los atacara con un poco más de enojo.

"ejecución"

Siv-Tiene que ser una broma - ¿Cómo te matan si no estás jugando contra nadie? ¿La mataron los súbditos o la torre? ¿Habrá intentado matar al heraldo? Bueno en 15 segundos lo sabría, ella vendría a preguntar porque murió.

Avanzo hasta la torre, solo tenía siete súbditos y casi todo su mana, pero solo una espada de doran no era suficiente como para tirarla de una sola vez mínimo tendría que esperar otras cinco oleadas más de súbditos para poder destruirla, un sonido rocoso similar a un deslizamiento "nunca saben lo obvio".

Cuando llego a mi lado me bombardeo con todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieron hasta que satisfacía su curiosidad por completo, me acompaño o más bien me siguió todo el tiempo sin golpear a la torreta atenta a cada movimiento que yo hacía.

Tal- sabias que el "emperador" de shurima también es parte de la liga de leyendas – lo dijo de la nada y el tono que uso me hizo saber que la conversación no iba a llegar a buen puerto.

Siv- todos los campeones lo saben taliyah – era muy obvio si vienes de shurima te emparejan automáticamente con azir o en su contra – de hecho hasta tiene un sobrenombre que lo define entre todos los campeones –

Tal- como lo llaman –

Siv- el emperador de buguima – oí una pequeña risita de su parte.

Tal- y que significa –

Siv- no lo sé pero cada vez que lo nombran sale ese apodo, lo único que sé es que surgió porque cuando llego azir no pudieron controlar todo su poder y a menudo se les escapaba de las manos dirigirlo –

Tal- bueno dejando de lado el apodo - pude sentir que su mirada me examinaba - ¿te puedo pedir algo? -

Me voltee para verla, estaba o aparentaba estar seria aunque en sus ojos pude ver con mucha facilidad una cierta inseguridad – creo que ya conoces mi reputación y sabes que conmigo nada es gratis –

Tal- Lose pero es importante –

Siv- solo dilo de una buena vez – sabía lo que me iba a pedir pero quiero que lo diga para poder largarme a alguna parte.

Tal- quiero que seas mi aliada para poder detener al "emperador"-

Siv- no –su rostro se descompuso con esa simple palabra era obvio aunque no me gustara admitirlo él y yo teníamos un acuerdo que no estaba dispuesta a disolver por una niña que malentendió todo el asunto y tampoco se dignó a buscar a azir para mínimo saber su propósito.

Tal- te lo pido por favor acepta, solo dime el precio y buscare como pagarte – por mucho que aparentara estar seria veía su notorio deje de desesperanza, creo que no esperaba una negación por respuesta.

Siv- ya tengo un benefactor – me dirigí donde estaba ella de la manera más presumida que pude y me acerque tanto a su cuerpo que prácticamente se notaba la diferencia de altura entre nosotras- y es un acuerdo muy conveniente a menos que me des algo que esa persona no me haya dado –

Tal- y que sería eso –

Siv- cosas de adultos – me di media vuelta asestando el último golpe que le quedaba a la torre, desmoronándose al acto – que pena se acabó el tiempo –

Tal- ¡que! A que te refiere…. – la oscuridad nos envolvió antes de que ella terminara de hablar, volvimos aparecer en la cámara de invocación, se le veía un poco aturdida bueno corte la conexión de golpe era natural que pasara eso en alguien que no tiene la costumbre, no perdí el tiempo en alejarme de ella ya no me interesaba seguir a su lado y mucho menos explicar que supuestamente quiero para ayudarla en causa, oí sus pasos acercarse a mí de manera y sujetarme de la muñeca, casi por instinto termine tirándola al suelo, una de mis pierna hiso presión en su torso de manera que no pudiera levantarse y poniendo el filo de Chalicar cerca de su cuello.

Siv- ya te lo dije niña, ya tengo un benefactor y el trato me es conveniente, deja de insistir- creo que ella sabía que lo decía enserio – a menos que... –

Tal- a menos que te de algo que él no te haya dado – su mirada fue fija a mis ojos – pero no dijiste que era – en un rápido movimiento quite el filo de su cuello y mi pierna, la sostuve de su ropa jalándola hacia mí, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya la estaba besando, parecía que estaba en shock porque no se movió ni tampoco se resistió, hasta me hizo pensar que ella quería estar así, sabía que no era así pero no hacía nada para intentar detenerme, me separe de ella en poco tiempo.

Siv- ya sabes que es lo que quiero – y sin más preámbulos la deje hay, en el suelo para que me dejara en paz, esto me traerá problemas en el futuro y sobre todo si azir se llegara a enterar.

Camine lo más rápido que pude, al menos nasus sería una buena compañía por un rato, callado pero el suficiente como para pensar en las futuras consecuencias, siguiendo un camino que ya sabía de memoria, topándome de vez en cuando con algún campeón que deambulaba por las cercanías, sentía la atmosfera un poco menos pesada a medida que me acercaba, doblo por un último corredor para toparme con unas puertas de madera robusta abiertas de par en par dejado ver unos cuantos estantes y vitrinas, lo único raro era no ver al viejo chacal sentado en la entrada vigilando.

Como siempre la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía, pude notar a Rize en una de los asientos, este simplemente me dio un vistazo y apunto en una dirección, fui donde estaba señalando, pase tres corredores para toparme con nasus, estaba reordenado algunos libros de la parte alta de la estantería.

Nas- sivir es de mala educación quedarse viendo a la gente sin ni siquiera decir "hola"-

Siv- hola – siempre sabe dónde estoy.

Nas- a si esta mejor ¿Qué necesitas? – parecía estar haciéndole espacio a un libro pero no había ninguno.

Siv- porque cada vez que vengo asumes que te voy a pedir algo –

Nas- porque la última vez que te recibí una visita tuya era para evitar a azir – volteo para mirarme de una manera extraña como si me estuviera regañando o algo por el estilo.

Siv- aun recuerdas eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de ese incidente –

Nas- si dos semanas te parecen bastante tiempo entonces te estas volviendo vieja – sus bromas nunca parecían bromas parecían afirmaciones, consecuencias de vivir muchos siglos, según él.

Siv- j aja nasus esta vez solo quiero hablar – el simplemente asintió para que comenzara a hablar, él no era un gran conversador pero no significaba que no prestara atención cada vez que hablaba con él, le hable sobre lo que la nueva amistad de azir y el asunto de taliyah, mientras relataba lo último me sentí un poco más ligera – me preocupa en que podría afectar esto en el futuro –

Nas- por lo que entendí lo único que has hecho es traumar a una adolecente – sus palabras nunca consuelan pero sirven – pero no es algo que realmente vaya a afectar a los propósitos de azir, si bien podría ser complicado para ella entender al principio tarde o temprano razonara mejor los hecho y no se opondrá, solo espera a que todo esto se enfrié un poco y habla con ella sin hacer nada estúpido, como hacer que se confunda sexualmente –

Siv- a veces no sé si decirte gracias o te odio – un pequeña risa escapo de sus labios, miro por un momento el libro en sus manos y luego a mi – nasus no lo voy a leer –

Nas – de hecho te iba a pedir que se lo dieras a azir, creo que debe estar aburrido detener que leer los mismo libros todos los días a menos que quieras que él te vea dormir – le quite el libro de la mano, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y él lo sabía – ya que estas aquí podrías ir a ver si la señorita Laurent va bien con el alfabeto antiguo -

Siv- y yo que quería pasar tiempo de calidad contigo – estaba fingiendo tristeza – ok donde esta –

Nas- en el apartado, tengo que volver a mi puesto no quiero que otro invocador se lleve algún libro sin decir nada –

Siv- suerte con eso te veo al rato -

-0-

La simbología nunca fue fácil más si se basaba en un dialecto prácticamente muerto, el viejo chacal se había tomado la molestia de escribir todo el conocimiento de su tierra natal pero en su dialecto antiguo que pocos en la actualidad lograron aprender y hay estaba ella apenas en la décima página intentando memorizar las palabras y los símbolos que especificaba el libro.

¿?- porque no mejor le pides directamente a nasus que te enseñe el idioma es más fácil y rápido de esa manera –

Fio- no necesito ayuda para este tipo de cosas, los idiomas son algo que me han enseñado desde niña solo me tomara a lo mucho una semana y media – la caminata de la mujer me indico que estaba a mi lado, sentí su mirada en mi cabeza.

Siv- es una pena tu antiguo corte te quedaba mejor –

Fio- veo que te diste cuenta – toque por inercia mi cabello – pero nada se puede hacer los invocadores de bajo nivel son unos llorones que no pueden utilizar bien mis habilidades –

Siv- y que tan malo es, vas a tener que mostrar carne o solo es el peinado –

Fio- es un completo asco, mandaron a pedir un nuevo traje a mis hermanos –

Siv- que tan feo –

Fio- toda la protección se fue y es un traje que solo pareciera que es para salir a bailar tap, una estocada directa y quedare mal herida –

Siv- directo al orgullo – guardo silencio unos segundo – puedo ver tu espada –

Fio- claro puedes verla pero no la saques de su funda –

Siv- jajá quiero verla más de cerca – no pude evitar ver a sivir, ella solo veía donde estaba enfundado mi sable – por favor – suspire por un momento, me levante de mi asiento y desenfunde mi sable, me acerque a ella un poco y le mostré todo ángulo posible y por la expresión que puso supe que no estaría satisfecha hasta que la dejara tomarlo.

Fio- se ve con los ojos no con las manos –

Siv- vamos solo será una vez –

Fio- no tienes nada mejor que hacer – no es que me molestara su compañía pero su actitud era muy diferente de cómo era en la mañana.

Siv- no realmente – le preste mi estoque ella simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo sobretodo el filo – es un arma bastante elegante ja imaginar que ha probado la sangre de muchos campeones es algo triste que posiblemente te obliguen a cambiarla –

Fio- una pena pero no se puede hacer nada - de hay volví a mi lectura, veía a sivir de vez en cuando hacer movimientos con el sable, a veces intentaba imitar mi postura de esgrima pero sin éxito, pase prácticamente varias horas hasta que un cristal arcano comenzó a brillar, sivir al ver eso dejo de "practicar" con mi espada, devolviéndomela a su vez que se despedía diciendo que tenía que hacer algo importante, estuve como media hora antes de que mi cuerpo se quejara por hambre.

Apenas Salí de esa sala me encontré con nasus, intente devolverle el libro pero el insistió en que me lo quedara hasta que lo leyera completamente, fui a comedor no tenía ganas de cocinar, me topé con varios campeones que iban al mismo lugar pero nadie se digna a saludar y yo tampoco lo iba a hacer, sentía la mirada de las personas cada vez que pasaba a su lado, malditos invocadores.

Cuando llegue al lugar me di cuenta que habían más campeones de lo habitual, incluso había una pequeña fila, no tuve más opción que formarme y esperar, casi todos hablaban entre ellos o reían a lo lejos, casi me hiso sentir envidia, poppy estaba justo delante de mi parecía nerviosa, por su forma de actuar parecía que tenía prisa y se notó más cuando llego su turno ya que apenas le dieron lo que pidió salió corriendo.

Coc- ¿Qué quiere comer? –

Fio- me da un plato de galette y un trozo de clafoutis como postre –

Coc- el galette lo quiere de carne, pescado, setas u hortalizas –

Fio- hortalizas –

Coc- enseguida le traeré su comida - no paso mucho para que me entregaran mis alimentos – aquí tiene, disfruta su comida –

Fio- gracias – camine hasta la mesa que en general usaban los campeones demacianos, como siempre había demasiados, pero entre todos ellos destacaba una en particular, su cabello rubio destacaba demasiado por sobre todo los demás, porque ella entre todos tenía que estar aquí, tal vez si me iba podría ahorrarme una escenita por parte de ella, pero antes que me diera vuelta.

Lux- veo que si eres una chica –

Gar- lux basta –

Lux- hermano es que estoy sorprendida realmente pensé que solo éramos solo 6 mujeres representantes de demacia –

Fio- jajajaja pequeña luxanna, veo que aún no has madurado ni siquiera un poco, todavía está herido el orgullo de tu familia crownguard, sin ofender garen –

Gar- no se preocupe señorita Laurent, disculpe a mi hermana si la ofendió de alguna manera –

Lux- hermano basta no necesito que me disculpes ante la líder de una familia llena de tramposos –

Antes de que pudiera contestar alguien toco mi hombro, era sivir estaba seria, no comprendía como puede cambiar tan rápido de actitud sin verse rara.

Siv- Fiora señora de la casa de Laurent, azir emperador de shurima pide hablar con usted de manera inmediata –

Fio- de que si se puede saber –

Siv- lamento decir que no tengo permitido hablar de ello delante de gente que no es de importancia en el asunto, si me permite la llevare ante el –

Antes de seguirla estaba segura que esto levantaría curiosidad de varios, sobretodo jarvan, ella no hablo en todo el pequeño trayecto, pero me sorprendió ver al mismísimo azir en la mesa "al menos no era mentira", sivir me indico que me sentara.

Azi- seré breve para no malgastar su tiempo, necesitamos una ayuda extra en nuestra misión, así que necesito de su habilidad para tanto física como diplomática ¿estaría dispuesta a aceptar? –

Me habían tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que me pidieran ayuda y menos de clase de representante, no sabía que responder.

-0-

 **Notas finales: shades va a iniciar su propio fic la única diferencia es que ella si puede elegir sus parejas, pero cuando lo va a subir no tengo ni idea, pero a si es ella y me rendí intentando que cambiara.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Matsuri**


	11. Chapter 11: no se me ocurrió un titulo

**_Notas_** **: mejor tarde que nunca eso dicen algunos, bueno la verdad es que el capítulo ya estaba listo es que olvide subirlo 0/0 si suena tonto pero a veces pasa más si estás trabajando y quieres salir de bronce por todos los medios posibles.**

 **Bueno bueno disfruten el capitulo**

-0-

Capítulo 9:

El viento cálido de la mañana me despertó, su delicada figura estaba entre mis brazos aun durmiendo, su rostro refleja calma y felicidad como si disfrutara del sueño que estaba teniendo en ese momento, acaricie su rostro intentando recordar la sensación de su piel, una cruel pero hermosa ilusión, un sueño.

Un sonido agudo rompió el ambiente de manera abrupta, nunca había tiempo y jamás lo volvería a tener, la oscuridad fue envolviéndolo poco a poco devorando todo a mí alrededor hasta que solo queda ella y después nada.

Una vez más un despertar y solo ser recibido por la silenciosa penumbra del cuarto, miro a su lado aun la insignificante esperanza de que todo lo que ocurrió había sido una pesadilla, pero sabía bien que no era así ese lado, ese calor que solo ella podía darle, nunca más volvería y lo único que podía hacer por ella era vengarla y liberar su alma para que pudiera descansar al fin en paz.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para que sus recuerdos no lo comenzaran a atormentar nuevamente, la nostalgia era un problema que por ahora siempre ha podido controlar, su paso a pesar de ser firme aún se le veía un poco torpe debido a que se ababa de despertar, su rutina era relativamente sencilla levantarse, ducharse, arreglarse y finalmente combatir en la grieta, a veces tenía que cumplir su labor e ir a exterminar espectros o demonios, pero rara vez pasaba desde que se empezó a reclutar a campeones de las islas de las sombras.

Apenas termino de arreglarse se dirigió a campo de tiro, aún era demasiado temprano como para ir al comedor y le gustaba la tranquilidad que le ofrecía la madrugada, cuando llego al exterior pudo ver al joven que fragmento el tiempo correr por los jardines, no le preguntaría por qué pero no lo olvidaría por si acaso, el resto de su camino estuvo desierto más debido a lo temprano que era pero poco a poco la oscuridad iba disminuyendo y la temperatura comenzaba a subir.

"Tal vez debería pensar en las preguntas que les are a esos 2" no debía ser demasiado complicado ya que según el pescado ella solo sabía lo básico, al llegar al campo de tiro por un momento miro a la estatua que se situaba en el lugar "no tiene nombre ¿Quién abra sido?", se preguntó cuánto tiempo les quedaba antes de que terminara el tiempo "paz" establecido de la liga, algo inútil pero ayudaba a su propósito.

Apenas llego a su puesto comenzó a preparar sus cosas, no era realmente mucho ya que sus armas no necesitaban munición solo tenía que preparar los blancos y la velocidad de aparición y movimiento de estos, el tiempo estimado siempre eran 10 minutos dándole tiempo de sobra para ir a una cámara de practica en la grieta para poder practicar sus habilidades por cuarenta minutos aproximados, por lo general el solía pasar más tiempo antes de que todo su día se fuera con tristes invocadores no sabían que hacer en su mayoría por no tener la suficiente experiencia o simplemente no tenían el talento.

Apenas comenzaron a salir los blancos lucían comenzó a disparar de manera tan certera que estos mucho antes de caer ya estaban con dos tiros muy bien dirigidos a la cabeza y donde se supone que estaría el corazón, este mentalmente imaginaba a su objetivo, una y otra vez ante sus ojos, una sigilosa presencia se dirigió dónde estaba el tan ágil que fácilmente podía confundirle con una sombra ya que ni siquiera sus pasos emitían algún sonido que la delatara y aguardo a espaldas de él esperando a que le hablara ya que sabía que ya había notado su presencia.

Luc- dime tu propósito de una vez – aun sin mirar a la persona que estaba a su espalda.

¿?- la liga y jarvan IV solicitan tu presencia al atardecer debido a un asunto que afecta directamente a demacia –

Luc- es demasiado pronto para la niebla negra –

¿?- si fuera eso abrían enviado a un invocador –

Luc- entonces para que requieren mi presencia –

¿?- asuntos meramente políticos esta vez –

Luc- parece que se equivocaron de nombre soy un cazador de demonios no político, explícate vayne –

Vay- al parecer la gran duquesa de jonia quiere hacer una alianza con zaun, los motivos los desconozco creo que tiene algo que ver el chico que tomo como aprendiz –

Luc- ve al grano de una vez –

Vay- quieren que le expliques las atrocidades de la combinación de tecmalurgia zaunita y nigromancia noxiana –

Luc- tú también has enfrentado a varias de ellas sería mucho más lógico que hubieran pedido tu colaboración en lugar de enviarte a buscar la mía –

Vay- y quien dijo que solo exigieron tu colaboración debido a que estos casos suelen ser delicados también exigieron mi presencia como apoyo para disuadirla de ese trato –

Luc- pierden su tiempo –

Vay- veo que tú también te diste cuenta ¿verdad? –

Luc- claro pero también creo que los zaunitas merecen una oportunidad de redención – parecía esta vez escoger sus palabras con cuidado – no podemos poner a todo zaun en el mismo saco y ya has visto que no todo lo sale de ahí es malo –

Vay- pero demacia no lo ve así, pasara mucho para que cambie algo – suspiro levemente antes de continuar- volviendo al tema solo se puntual y di lo que tengas que decir aunque sea una pérdida de tiempo y desde hoy no abran combates hasta después de tres días por la llegada de una nueva campeona – un muy breve momento de silencio se formó ante de ser roto por el sonido de los disparos de las armas de lucían, la presencia de vayne desapareció tan sigilosamente rápido como llego dejándolo nuevamente con la compañía de la soledad.

-o-

La mañana estaba fresca y tranquila, el sol coronaba el este de manera que pareciera que siempre se quedaría en ese lugar, pero a pesar de la buena mañana se veía andar por los pasillos a un dúo que apenas podía mantenerme con los ojos abiertos y parecía que solo se movieran por mero impulso, si pudieran tener ojeras como los humanos estarían muy marcadas en este momento, los dos se movían con bastante pereza el más pequeño estaba literalmente arrastrando su tridente mientras que la más grande con suerte podía sostener su báculo y pareciera que la pequeña marea que le ayudaba a moverse en tierra se desharía en cualquier momento.

Un bostezo de su pequeño amigo llamo la atención de la marai viendo a su amigo casi besando el suelo, en otro momento le habría causado gracia pero ahora que estaba tan cansada como fizz solo podía entender el auto martirio que estaba pasando, solo por conseguir la ayuda necesaria para su viaje.

A medida que se acervan se encontraron con varios campeones algunos se les quedaban mirando, otros los saludaban a lo que ellos solo respondían con un ademan con la mano a modo saludo, apenas entraron a la cafetería se toparon con soraka y esta les pregunto si estaban bien a lo que fizz contesto que si, a lo lejos en la zona que por lo general ocupaba demacia vieron a lucían, este se le veía tranquilo tomando desayuno.

Fiz- si se vistiera de rojo y negro pasaría por noxiano – le saco una pequeña sonrisa a nami, dentro del cansancio al menos uno de los dos conservaba el sentido del humor, se acercaron pero sabían que él ya había notado su llegada, cuando ya estaban de frente ante lucían el simplemente siguió comiendo ignorándolos a ambos.

Luc- van a sentarse o se quedaran mirándome todo el día –

Nam- hola a ti también lucían –

Luc- terminemos esto de una vez tengo asuntos importantes que atender –

Fiz- solo pregunta de una vez –

Lucian dejo su comida para fijarse en el pequeño compañero de nami un momento – para tu información la que debe responder es ella no tú, de hecho ni si quiera deberías estar aquí - fizz iba a responder pero la delicada mano de nami capto su atención antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Nam- no te preocupes esto era parte del trato solo espérame cerca y deséame mucha suerte –

Fiz- está bien, voy a estar por aquí – antes de irse miro a lucían con una sonrisa traviesa – mi venganza será terrible – dicho esto se fue a un lugar más alejado para que pudieran comenzar su pequeña "prueba".

Luc- ya lo veremos -

Nam- lo siento fizz puede ser a veces un poco rencoroso –

Luc- lo de la venganza iba enserio –

Nam- si así que no te sorprendas si terminas nadando con tiburones un día –

Luc- está bien – dio un último sorbo al contenido de su taza – comencemos –

Tal y como se prometió Lucian no hizo preguntas demasiado complicadas, cosa que le facilito a nami para poder responder a cuatro de cinco de las preguntas que Lucian le planteo la última era una pregunta trampa así que el paso por alto el error de la marai.

Luc- felicidades sabes todo lo que una niña de cinco años debe saber – nami frunció el ceño cosa que le causo gracia pero no lo demostró - ¿Cuándo partimos? –

Nam- partiremos pasado mañana para que tengas tiempo para prepararte –

Luc- partiremos mañana –

Nam- pero acab…-

Luc- ya perdimos mucho tiempo y voy a apostar que tu raza no dispone de mucho tiempo – ya finalmente tomo todos las cosas que estaba usando para comer – ve a dormir sé que no lo hiciste – y antes de que ella pudiera formular una frase este se fue dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Unos pasitos a toda prisa la hicieron volver a la realidad -¡nami! – su amigo le evito una posible laguna mental – y como te fue el amargado acepto o tenemos que pensar en un plan F –

Nam- lo hice – intentando aguantar el bostezo que intentaba arruinar su expresión alegre – partiremos mañana temprano –

Fizz la miro un poco confundido – no que era pasado mañana – nami cambio su expresión de alegría a nerviosismo tan rápido como el viento.

Nam- él dijo que era mejor partir mañana –

Fiz- date a respetar él no puede decidir este tipo de cosas nami –

Nam- pero Lucian da miedo no quiero hacerlo enojar y que la tome conmigo –

Fiz- no sé porque le tienes miedo es humano y lo único que lo hace diferente son sus armas – termino por cruzarse de brazos y subirse a la mesa para estar a la altura de nami – él no es diferente a los otros es igual de vulnerable no es como nosotros apuesto que ni siquiera soportaría el veneno más básico del abismo –

Nam- vamos no discutamos mejor vallamos a dormir ambos tenemos sueño –

Fiz – ok pero quiero dormir en el ojo de agua del rio –

Nam- ho yo quería dormir en el lago su agua es más cálida por la noche – comenzaron a caminar discutiendo un poco a pesar de que estaban muy cansados, ambos se internaron en la espesura del pequeño bosque de la academia de guerra y no se les volvió a ver durante todo el día.

-0-

Era entrada la tarde, la vida durante el día de la liga comenzaba a menguar pero una sala en particular estaba muy activa, reunidos estaba todo el consejo de magos de la academia de guerra y unos pocos campeones pero no menos importantes, en el centro de la recamara estaba la gran duquesa de jonia karma, semi-rodeándola a su derecha estaban caitlyn y jayce mientras que a su izquierda estaban vayne y lucian.

Kar- reitero mi negativa ante la petición de retirar la planeación de la alianza con zaun – el consejo escuchaba de manera estoica nuevamente la negativa de karma, habían estado reunidos por más de cuarenta minutos discutiendo pero a pesar de las múltiples razones que le presentaron ella continuo rechazando las "razones" de los presentes de manera tajante.

Jay- lady karma le suplicamos que lo piense nuevamente – el en particular le había insistido mucho más que los otros campeones y por cada negativa este parecía perder la paciencia y este ya se mostraba cada vez más agresivo con ella.

Kar- señor jayce esta alianza es algo que he pensado de manera meticulosa antes de presentarla ante el consejo de jonio más que como beneficio económico es un método que ayudara a sanar muchas heridas provocadas por la guerra y también ayudar a la sobre explotada población zaunita –

Caí- si me permite intervenir puedo asegurar que la población zaunita no tomaran esta alianza con buenos ojos ya que zaun se rige bajo una alianza entre los mismo barones zaunitas, incluso a pesar de los infructuosos intentos de poner fuerzas policiales en ese territorio es imposible debido al constante vandalismo y delincuencia –

Luc- si me permite intervenir de las entrañas han salido en su mayoría solo abominaciones puede tomar como un buen ejemplo a urgot o a warwick –

Kar- no discuto su punto lucian pero como usted ha dicho no todo lo que sale de zaun es algo negativo, pueden tomar como ejemplo a mi nuevo pupilo ekko también están Blitzcrank, Janna, zac y viktor –

Jay- ¿viktor? Disculpe pero viktor a cometido muchas atrocidades teniendo como escusa la "gloriosa evolución" incluso antes de esa aberrante secta el cometió muchas acciones anti éticas que costaron vidas y el robo de un poderoso cristal arcano que si no fuera por mi propia intervención probablemente hubiera habido una gran masacre –

Kar- usted es el que menos debería referirse a acciones éticas sé muy bien lo que usted hizo y cuanta sangre de personas inocente tiene en sus manos pero volviendo al tema y vuelvo a reiterar de que no cambiare mi decisión –

Vay- llevamos más de cuarenta minutos discutiendo un tema completamente perdido y lady karma no va a dar su brazo a torcer, en cuanto ya me quedo claro desde que me "pidieron" mi ayuda para este caso y con su permiso debo atender asuntos de mayor importancia y estoy segura que todos ustedes también tienen que atender otros asuntos con su permiso me retiro–

Dicho esto salió del lugar dejando a los otros cuatro campeones atrás, no se alcanzó a tocar el tema que los había reunido cuando lucian ya se estaba retirando también seguido de karma, jayce grito les grito algo pero no se le entendió del todo, lucian abrió la puerta dejando salir a ella primero antes de que el consejo le digiera algo.

A penas salieron karma lo tomo por la muñeca llevándolo a un lugar más apartado de ojos y oídos indiscretos, perfectamente podía parar y detener el avance de la mujer pero para que lo abordara de esa manera y siendo precisamente karma quien lo hiciera debía ser un tema importante.

-0-

 **Notas finales: ya sé que el capítulo es una mierda pero créanme que fue más por ayudar a shades con su historia 7_7 pero bueno es lo que pasa con ser una buena amiga.**

 **Lo otro es que una de sus parejas quedo en empate y gradecería que la desempatara alguien:**

\- **Braum x shivanna**

\- **Kindred x garen**

 **Esas son porque al parecer botaron por una y tenían que escoger tres pero yo no juzgo a nadie shades suele confundir a la gente con facilidad.**


End file.
